A Twist Of Fate
by Shikibu Murasaki
Summary: Genjo Sanzo has found his only remaining family member, his younger brother... are younger brothers nothing but trouble? (yaoi Sanzo/Hakkai) FINISHED!
1. Two Paths Cross

A Twist Of Fate Part One: Two paths cross  
  
''I'll beat the shit out of you yet, you stupid stomach brained monkey!'' Gojyo yelled as he pushed Goku's face back.  
  
''Stop calling me a monkey, kono ero kappa!'' Goku yelled back as he pushed Gojyo's face right back. The two have been at it on the back seat for about half an hour now. As much as Sanzo tried to stop them, the more they made noise. Hakkai who was still as patient as ever no matter how loud his companions got, had learned to smile and laugh through the whole noise.  
  
But Sanzo, even after three years had not yet learned the secret.  
  
''URUSE! IKAGENI SHIRO!!!''  
  
The Harisen came in contact with their heads.  
  
''Ite yo! Sanzo te ba!''  
  
''Why me?! I didn't do it! It's that stupid monkey's fault!''  
  
Sanzo hit them both again. ''Another word from you goddamned morons and I'll shut you up PERMANENTLY!''  
  
''Sanzo. It's not wise to stand while the vehicle is moving.'' Hakkai advised him as he laughed softly. Sanzo glanced at him and scowled as he sat back down and looked ahead, his eyes closed.  
  
'It's amazing. For someone who's famished with hunger. Goku seems to be doing well with the demons attacking for the past few days now.''  
  
''Che. All that stupid monkey knows what to do is complain.'' Sanzo answered as he heard them bickering loudly in the backseat again.  
  
''Baka-combi da.''  
  
Hakkai laughed softly and looked ahead. There was a long pause between the two of them.  
  
''Sanzo.'' Hakkai trailed off softly. Glad that the other two were too busy in the background themselves.  
  
''Nanda? '' Sanzo asked as he still kept his eyes closed, leaning back on the seat.  
  
''About last night's conversation --- '' Hakkai stopped as Sanzo opened his eyes and looked at him.  
  
''Sore ga doushita?'' the blonde asked.  
  
Hakkai paused and sighed, remembering the night before they left the town they just came from. Gojyo and Goku had retired off to bed. And Sanzo couldn't sleep. He had found the beautiful blonde monk by the balcony, smoking a cigarette. They had gotten to talking about the daily casualities at first, until the conversation headed deeper and somehow, it ended up with Sanzo trying to tell him something. It got interrupted by demons attacking and asking for the sutra.  
  
Now he was bothered.  
  
''What - What were you trying to say?'' He asked.  
  
Sanzo didn't say a word for a moment and looked at Hakkai who kept quiet.  
  
''Hakkai - Ore wa - '' he hesitated. Maybe this wasn't the right time to say it. ''Hakkai.''  
  
''Hai?''  
  
''Na, Hakkai. How much longer till we get to a town?'' Goku's voice suddenly boomed in the background.  
  
They were both surprised as Goku peered from behind Sanzo's shoulder. The blonde scowled and looked aside. Hakkai sighed and looked up. Interrupted again. He thought to himself.  
  
''It'll only be a while. It won't even take an hour.'' Hakkai answered as he smiled. ''Be a little more patient, the both of you. We're almost there.''  
  
''YAY! YAY! Niku-man! Niku-man!'' The high spirited boy cried out cheerfully. Gojyo only snorted a laugh.  
  
''Lucky for you that's all you think about, stupid monkey.'' he muttered.  
  
''I'll make you eat sea cucumbers if you don't stop!''  
  
''Yatte Mirou yo, Baka saru!''  
  
''URUSE! SHI-NE!!!''  
  
The Harisen again was to do it's work, when Hakkai gasped softly and swerved the car. They all yelled out in surprise, except for Sanzo who was pushed back down to his seat by the impact. As the car stopped, the dust started to clear. They all looked up.  
  
''Hakkai! What the hell was that for?!'' Gojyo asked as he sat up. ''Was there a giant cat on the road or something?!''  
  
Hakkai paused as he looked around. ''Don't you hear something?''  
  
They all paused and suddenly looked up as there was a bright light from a far.  
  
''Ah! Kami-sama da?!'' Goku asked.  
  
Sanzo looked ahead.  
  
''Hakkai. Keep driving.''  
  
''Demo, Sanzo -''  
  
''I said keep driving.''  
  
They all looked up as they heard gunshots. Hakkai looked at Sanzo and asked.  
  
''Do you still feel that way, Sanzo?'' he asked, looking into his dark violet eyes.  
  
Sanzo only scowled and leaned back. It seemed like something they should check out. The gods might be after them again.  
  
''Ch. Katte ni shiro.'' He only said, with that Hakkai wasted no time and started to drive off.  
  
***  
  
They stopped as they heard a shrill cry of pain. All of them got off the car and looked up as they saw demons surrounding someone. There seemed to be only one person they were fighting against, and from the looks of things he was doing a pretty good job.  
  
Another demon tried to attack.  
  
''Give up now! You started a fight with us youkai and now you'll have to die!'' the youkai sneered. ''Hand it over!''  
  
They all looked up as the demons were cut in half, disappearing. It revealed a young man - he looked about a year younger than Sanzo. He also had the same golden colored hair, as he made a quick turn - they were able to see his sapphire colored eyes. Gojyo's mouth almost dropped open upon quickly noticing his resemblance to Sanzo. The only differences were that his eyes didn't droop too much and that he only scowled slightly. His eyes were much sharper, he was so much fairer. It almost hurt to look at him, fortunately - Goku and Hakkai had noticed as well.  
  
He held a black dagger with golden embroidery by the sides in his hands, using it to cut through the demons as they got close. He looked up at his dagger and the demon as he was the only one left.  
  
''Omae ga.'' he paused. His voice was deep and yet cool. They all watched him from a far. ''You're the last one.''  
  
The demon glared at him and held out a spear. ''The youkai empire will prevail!'' he cried out.  
  
''Urusen da yo!'' The young man snapped back, annoyed. ''Dogs like you make me feel like puking.'' He stopped the spear with his hand and kicked the demon across the face. The demon stumbled back and tried to punch him, but he avoided every punch as he moved away he kicked the demon once more and watched as he attacked.  
  
''Baka da.'' the young man whispered, raising the dagger up and cutting through the demon as he got close. He looked up and saw the four of them, he scowled and clutched his dagger.  
  
''Dare da ome ra?'' he asked as he looked at them.  
  
''Well. It looks like they have the same pleasant manners, too.'' Gojyo muttered.  
  
As Hakkai was about to talk, more demons jumped out of nowhere. The young man looked up and kicked the coming demon back, he made a quick turn and stopped the incoming dagger for him. He punched the demon on the face and stabbed him. More of them came and more of them fought him off.  
  
One of the demons stopped and looked up.  
  
''Genjo Sanzo!''  
  
They all stopped and the young man gasped softly as he looked up.  
  
''A lucky day. two sutra's and a dead corpse of the highest ranking priest.'' The youkai laughed. Sanzo scowled and aimed his gun. ''The only dead bastard around here's gonna be you.''  
  
Hakkai paused. Two sutra's? He thought to himself, he looked at the young man.  
  
''Maten Kyoumon ga watashte morau yo.'' The youkai told him.  
  
''Kotowaru da.'' Sanzo answered, scowling and still aiming the gun.  
  
''In that case, you'll have to die! Attack!''  
  
The youkai came from different directions. They had all started to fight them all. The young man returned his attention back to the youkai who came for him. Glancing from time to time at Sanzo, Could he be the one he'd been looking for all this time? He turned back as a youkai came for him, he stabbed the creature only to be stabbed on the shoulder from behind. He winced and was suddenly kicked back. He landed on the ground and looked up, seeing a youkai headed for him.  
  
A chi blast had blown the youkai off and made him vanish, as it cried out loudly. He looked up to see Hakkai.  
  
''Kyotsukete kudasai ne!'' Hakkai called as he shielded them both with a barrier. He looked at the young man and smiled gently. ''Sumimasen ne.'' he paused. ''We didn't mean to drag you in here.''  
  
The young man paused for a moment before scowling and getting up. ''Iya. betsu ni.'' He said. ''I'll be fine now.''  
  
''Demo -''  
  
''I'll be fine.'' He said as he clutched the dagger.  
  
He looked up and prepared himself as the youkai came to attack.  
  
***  
  
Goku had killed off the last demon as they all looked up.  
  
''Good work out.'' Gojyo said. ''But Kougaiji keeps sending in small fries. It gets boring.''  
  
Hakkai laughed and sighed. ''Let's just be thankful that we got through it.''  
  
He turned his attention back to the young man who looked at them.  
  
''Kegai suita desu ka?'' Hakkai asked as he approached.  
  
'' I'll live. '' the young man answered. '' I'm sorry for causing the trouble. I got in your way.'' He said again as he turned away. ''Ja na. Thanks for the help.''  
  
''Matte yo!'' Goku called, blinking. ''You're hurt!''  
  
''We should at least do something. '' Hakkai said as he approached him and lead him to Hakuryu. ''Etou, Etou. We should bandage that before it gets infected.''  
  
Goku paused and switched his glance back and forth from him to Sanzo. Then he finally asked.  
  
''Namae wa, oji-san?'' he asked, smiling.  
  
He paused and then looked at them before answering. ''Amida Toki.'' He paused as Hakkai finished bandaging his wound.  
  
''Yoroshiku onegai shimasu ne. Cho Hakkai desu.'' Hakkai smiled as he introduced himself.  
  
''Ore wa Goku.'' The young boy smiled and nodded.  
  
Toki paused and then looked at Sanzo who was standing a few steps away from him.  
  
He got up and nodded. ''Thanks for the help. I should really --- ''  
  
''Are you on your way to the next town?'' Gojyo asked, looking at him.  
  
''Aa. I should be there by sundown. That's why I'm in a hurry.''  
  
''Ii jan. You can go with us then.'' Goku said as he smiled and looked at him.  
  
''It's no trouble at all.'' Hakkai added, smiling kindly at him. ''Besides. It looks like the demons were after something important of yours.''  
  
''You have another sutra, right?'' Gojyo looked at him. ''It's pretty risky running around with those things.''  
  
Sanzo scowled and looked at Toki and then spoke.  
  
''If you're coming with us. Then come.'' He said blankly.  
  
Toki kept quiet for a few moments, before he sighed and nodded.  
  
''Ii. You can drop me off there.'' He said as he got on with them.  
  
Hakkai smiled at him. He felt kind of surprised and relieved. No one's ever smiled at him like that before. He only smiled slightly back and nodded. Hakkai laughed softly and drove off. Sanzo glanced at him almost dangerously before looking ahead. Toki turned his attention back to the monk.  
  
You're looking for your brother are you? What makes you so sure you can find him here?  
  
My mother told me that she had let him go off into a river when he was younger. I've been looking for him all this time.  
  
Toki sighed and scowled as he leaned back.  
  
Ch. Genjo Sanzo. ka. 


	2. Uncanny Resemblance

A Twist of Fate: Part Two: Uncanny resemblance  
  
A few moments later they had arrived in the next town. Gojyo seemed to have brightened up, seeing there was a festival going on.  
  
''Omatsuri desu ne.'' Hakkai smiled as he trailed off. He looked up as they walked on, children were running around the streets which happened to be busy with all the vendors around. People were busy enjoying themselves. Sanzo scowled and looked aside. He hated these things.  
  
Gojyo looked over at Toki, who was scowling slightly himself as he looked around.  
  
''Where exactly are you headed off to anyway?'' he asked.  
  
''I'm just looking for something, that's all. I'm headed wherever way I lead myself.'' Toki answered casually, not even glancing at the redhead. Gojyo frowned as he looked on.  
  
''Well. Thanks for the lift. I should be fine here by myself.'' Toki said as he was about to turn back.  
  
''Matte kudasai, Toki-san.'' Hakkai called as he looked at him. ''Since we're staying here anyway. We were going to look for an inn. Maybe you should just join us.'' He offered.  
  
Sanzo scowled at Hakkai's suggestion, looking at him. ''Oi, Hakkai.'' He glanced over at Toki and scowled again. Hakkai's helpfulness could sometimes get to him. And there was something about the young man he didn't quite like. It was something familiar, but.  
  
''We've got to stop picking up this guy's clones.'' Gojyo said as he smirked and lit up a cigarette.  
  
The Harisen hit him hard over the head.  
  
''Ite. What the hell was that for?!''  
  
''Keep your mouth shut, kappa.'' Sanzo said blankly as he lit up a cigarette. ''Or I'll kill you.''  
  
Hakkai laughed softly and looked at him. ''Or you could stay here and wait for me as I go look for one.''  
  
Toki glanced at the three who were arguing. He scowled slightly and sighed. ''I'll come with you. I can't stay here.''  
  
Sanzo scowled, his brows meeting as he heard Hakkai and Toki walking off. His mood had just gotten worse. He looked ahead and started to walk off.  
  
''Ch. I'm not about to stay with you idiots and listen to you make noise!'' he called as he moved on.  
  
Gojyo frowned and separated from Goku. ''I'm finding myself a woman. See you later.''  
  
Goku only frowned and followed Sanzo.  
  
***  
  
''How can you stay with them?'' Toki asked, scowling as he and Hakkai walked on ahead.  
  
Hakkai laughed softly and sighed. ''Once you get used to it. It's not so bad.'' He looked at Toki, pausing for a moment before asking. ''You have one more of the sutra's?''  
  
''Aa.'' Toki said as he looked up. ''My master left it to me.''  
  
''You're not a Sanzo, though.''  
  
''He didn't have the time to make me one. Not that I wanted to be one anyway, I don't really care.''  
  
''You sort of remind me of someone. Where exactly are you going?''  
  
''I don't really know. I've got a lot of people to find. I don't know if I'll ever find them.'' He looked at Hakkai. ''You guys are from the East, aren't you?'' he asked.  
  
''Eh.'' Hakkai nodded. ''We've been travelling for almost months now. I don't even know if it's been a year.'' He smiled. ''What sutra do you have if you don't mind my asking.''  
  
''It's the Lotus sutra.'' Toki said quickly, glancing back ahead. ''I'm from the East, too.''  
  
''From the capital?''  
  
''No. A little furthur than that.'' He looked up as they found an inn.  
  
''Toki-san?''  
  
''Nanda?''  
  
Hakkai paused and smiled gently at him. ''Whatever it is you're looking for - I hope you find it.''  
  
Toki looked at him for a moment, seeing that he was sincere enough. He smiled slightly right back and nodded. ''Aa. Domo.''  
  
****  
  
''Look who's here.'' Kanzeon Bosatsu smirked as she looked down on her Lotus pond. ''Now, this is fun.'' she laughed softly and kept watching. Jiroushin had just come in.  
  
''Nani ka tanoshii desu ka, Kanzeon Bosatsu?'' he asked.  
  
''Miru yo, Jiroushin.'' The goddess called. Jiroushin blinked and went to her side. ''Do you recognize that man?'' she asked him.  
  
Jiroushin looked down and saw Toki and Hakkai entering the inn. He studied Toki and his eyes widened.  
  
''Sore wa --- ''  
  
Kanzeon laughed and nodded. ''Aa. He's finally joined them. I've been waiting for this for a long time now.'' she said as she leaned back. ''Looks like everything's starting to take place.''  
  
They looked up as the throne room doors opened again. A young woman with long blonde hair and blue-violet eyes entered, smiling as she did - she laughed and waved at Kanzeon and Jiroushin.  
  
''Ah. I thought you might come.'' Kanzeon said as she smirked.  
  
''Yui-Li-sama!'' Jiroushin trailed off, seeing one of the goddess of mercy's nieces again. There were a lot of them, considering that Kanzeon had a lot of siblings up there.  
  
''Yo.'' She smiled and winked, flashing a peace sign. She put a hand on her hip as she entered. ''Cute little Yui-chan here.'' She laughed. ''What's going on over there?'' she approached the pond. ''What's the fuss about, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama?''  
  
She looked over and smiled. ''Wow! He's there? Since when?''  
  
''Since just now. He's your cousin, isn't he? Don't you miss him?'' The goddess of mercy smirked. Jiroushin broke into cold sweat. ''Kanzeon Bosatsu. Please don't give your niece any ideas.''  
  
Jiroushin looked at Yui-Li and asked.  
  
''Don't you think his mother, Dha-Shi-Zhi-sama should know about it?''  
  
''What for? Even if she did know, she can't do anything about it.'' Yui-Li sighed and smiled as she looked up. '' I guess it has been empty without him and Kou-chan around.'' She said.  
  
''K-Kou-chan?'' Jiroushin blinked. ''D-Do you mean Konzen Douji-sama?'' he asked.  
  
''Aa! Who else would I be talking about?'' Yui-Li laughed and smiled as she looked over. ''Kairo-chan.'' she trailed off looking at Toki. ''Ah. Someone give the old days back.'' She paused and sighed as she sat by Kanzeon's side. ''Maybe if that old fart would lighten up, they all wouldn't be down there.''  
  
''Y-Yui-Li-sama! Please!'' Jiroushin begged her not to make another comment against the Jade emperor.  
  
''The old days are over.'' Kanzeon answered as she looked over. ''Just focus on the new day.'' She leaned back. ''Saa, te to. how is this going to end?''  
  
***  
  
That night, Sanzo stood by his windowsill. Smoking a cigarette, he could hear the fireworks and the noise from outside. He scowled. He hated the festival rush. He didn't see the point in all the fuss and the work, not to mention the noise. He looked out, the stars were out tonight. It didn't seem like it was going to rain. Which was sort of a relief to him. He never was really fond of the rainy day.  
  
He scowled as the smoke of the fireworks began to enter the cracks of his window, he walked to his bed and lay down, taking out another cigarette and lighting it up. He looked up at the ceiling. His three companions were off somewhere. He didn't really care where. He sat up again, thinking that maybe if he found Hakkai right now. Maybe it was the chance to tell him what he'd been trying to tell him all this time. He was sure that Hakkai was waiting to hear it from him. But he only scowled. It wasn't a good time. His thoughts were drifting off to different directions. He looked up as it seemed the noise outside got louder. He got up. He couldn't stay here. He walked to his door and started to walk off. Maybe a little outside air by the balcony was good for him.  
  
He kept walking, when he looked up. He saw Toki by the balcony.  
  
''What makes you think you can find your brother here?''  
  
''My mother told me that she had sent him off into the river when he was young to protect him. I followed the straight trail where the river went - And it lead me here. Did you pick anyone up?''  
  
''That was years ago, my boy. We did. We had named him Kouryu. But he already left this temple.''  
  
''He did? Where did he go?''  
  
''He went to the West, he was assigned by the Goddess of Mercy herself, Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama to stop the revival of Gyumao in Tougenkyou. His name isn't Kouryu anymore. It's Genjo Sanzo.''  
  
''S-Sanzo?''  
  
''Hai. It was passed onto him by his late master, Komyo Sanzo-sama.''  
  
Toki was too busy with his own thoughts that he didn't notice Sanzo come through the pathway. They were both staring out. Toki had lit up a cigarette and started to look ahead.  
  
''Can't sleep?'' Sanzo asked him. He looked up, a little surprised. He glanced at Sanzo and then looked back ahead.  
  
''Aa. Omae mou?'' he asked.  
  
''Aa.'' Sanzo nodded and looked ahead. ''You have another sutra with you.''  
  
Toki nodded and looked at him again for a moment. Then he glanced at his hands, he looked up - puffing out a smoke. ''It's the lotus sutra. I got it from my master.''  
  
''Where is he?''  
  
''Dead. He's been dead for three months now.''  
  
''His name?''  
  
''Chuo Sanzo da.'' He looked ahead. ''He was killed by a youkai. I'm looking for him.''  
  
''Do you know where to find him?''  
  
''No. But I'm still looking anyway. I'm sure that's she's still alive. She was a fox demon. They came to attack the temple one night. They were looking for you, thinking that you were in the temple with the sutra. When they found out they were wrong. They wanted to settle for the lotus sutra instead. Thinking that maybe it was worth something.''  
  
''Ch. It's your business.''  
  
''I wanted to find him. I wanted to find your brother so badly. But I knew that could never probably reach him again. ''  
  
''Why didn't you tell me I had a brother?''  
  
Toki shook his head as Sanzo noticed that the younger man had been staring at him for a minute straight.  
  
''Do whatever you want. But make sure you know what you're doing.'' Sanzo said. ''Or you're going to get yourself killed.''  
  
Toki nodded and paused, then looked ahead. ''I'm looking for someone else.''  
  
Sanzo didn't say a word. He only looked ahead and waited if he were to say anything else.  
  
''But telling you would be useless.'' he shook his head and turned away. ''Now that I know.'' he dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.  
  
Sanzo looked at him and then looked back ahead. ''Ke. Katte ni shiro.''  
  
Toki walked off and didn't stop walking until he got to his room. He opened the door and slammed it shut as he entered.  
  
''It was a long time ago. It happened when his father died.''  
  
''Why did I even bother?'' Toki asked himself as he sat on his bed a lay down. He closed his blue eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He was slowly drifting off to sleep. When he didn't notice the faint bright light in his room.  
  
A hand slowly was placed on his cheek, softly and gently - soon enough someone had kissed him softly.  
  
His eyes snapped open, as someone's arms wrapped around his neck and leaned over to whisper in his ear. He knew it was a woman  
  
''It's been a long time. Kairo-chan.''  
  
He smirked slightly and allowed the lips to kiss him again, gently and softly. Wrapping his one arm around her waist, he allowed her to kiss him repeatedly when one of his eyes snapped open, He suddenly grabbed his dagger and aimed it on the stranger's neck.  
  
''Play time's over.'' He said smirking. ''Who the hell are you, and you better have a good explanation or I'll slit your throat right now.''  
  
The shadow of a young woman, moved away. There was silence between them. Before the woman cried out.  
  
''KAIRO-CHAN NO BAKA!''  
  
A pillow was thrown at him. He scowled as another pillow started to hit him repeatedly.  
  
''W-What the hell are you?! Who the hell are you?!'' he asked stopping the hand. The moon light came in his room. He saw what looked like a young woman with golden hair and blue-violet eyes.  
  
''Kairo-chan wa kecchi!'' she frowned at him and hit him again, once. ''Is that a way to treat a goddess upon coming down?!''  
  
''I'm not Kairo, ahou! I don't know anyone by that name!''  
  
''You're Amida Toki aren't you?''  
  
There was a long pause, Toki frowned and looked at her.  
  
''You're a goddess? What the hell do you want from me. Spit it out and get out of my room.''  
  
Yui-Li laughed and smiled, winking at him. ''Well, you're still you, alright.'' She looked at him. ''I guess you've met Konzen - I mean, Genjo Sanzo now, huh?''  
  
''Yeah, what about it? Should it matter?''  
  
Yui-Li frowned slightly and put a hand on her hip. ''Aren't you going to tell him that you're his younger brother?'' she asked.  
  
Toki paused and then frowned again, he took out a cigarette and lit it. ''What for? He's not going to care anyway, and frankly - now, neither do I.''  
  
''Uso yo.'' Yui-Li said smirking as she arched an eyebrow. ''You do care. Stop guarding yourself for once in your life, moron.''  
  
A pillow was thrown at her. She frowned and waved a fist.  
  
''Teme! Be a little more polite to me, baka! I'm a goddess for crying out loud! Treat me like - '' she paused and then started to laugh.  
  
''What the hell is so funny? Besides, are you done yet?! Get out!''  
  
Yui-Li paused and sighed. ''Well. you can tell him - and the worse thing that'll happen is, he won't care. But at least you got it out of your chest.'' She paused and sat on his bed. ''Besides, he deserves to know that his family's still.''  
  
''I'm his only family. Okasama and Otousama are dead. '' Toki answered, puffing out a smoke. ''Now get out!''  
  
She looked at him. ''If you tell him and make your demands to go with them. you could find the fox demon who killed your master. and your parents. you know, she's still out there.''  
  
Toki looked up, his eyes slightly widened. Yui-Li smirked playfully and turned away.  
  
''Maa, Ii ka ne. Katte ni shinasai yo.'' She paused and glanced back at him, as she was still turning back. ''You came around looking for your brother. And he's here now. Don't let the chance pass by again.'' She smiled as she looked back ahead. ''It was nice to see you again, Kairo- chan. I've missed you.''  
  
With that, she disappeared.  
  
Toki looked at the door.  
  
You came looking for your brother. and he's here now.  
  
He slowly got up and put out the cigarette. He walked to the door and opened it.  
  
Don't let the chance pass you by again.  
  
He looked ahead and saw Sanzo still in the balcony.  
  
If you see your brother, Toki. if you ever find him. tell him something for me.  
  
He started to walk towards him, not aware that his footsteps were quickening.  
  
Tell him I'm sorry I never did.  
  
He stopped as he reached a few steps behind Sanzo. Sanzo looked up and looked behind him.  
  
''Nanda?''  
  
''Genjo Sanzo.''  
  
''Nanda yo?'' he scowled and looked at him. ''What do you want?''  
  
''I had an older brother.''  
  
Sanzo paused and looked at him, his face expression still blank.  
  
''I never really met him. Considering when I was born, he wasn't there anymore. My mother said that when she a year before she gave birth to me. She had a child before with another man, her first husband. They were in danger at the time, so she wanted to save the child - if she couldn't save herself then at least.'' he paused and looked at Sanzo straight in the eyes. ''She sent that child off to the river. Hoping that he would drift far off from the place.''  
  
With that statement, Sanzo's eyes widened. ''O-Omae.''  
  
''She said that she wished that she could have found that child. Her first child, Satori. That was his name. But she said he would never know that.'' Toki's face was serious as he still looked at Sanzo straight. His blue eyes looking into Sanzo's violet ones. He paused for a moment.  
  
I have never given up hope. he's out there.  
  
''Satori. Onisama. It's me. Toki. your younger brother.''  
  
~TSUZUKU~ 


	3. An Ocean Away

A Twist Of Fate Part Three: An Ocean Away  
  
''What the hell are you talking about?'' Sanzo asked. Staggering from the surprise, he scowled and tried to hide is confusion with his usual scowl. ''I don't have parents. I never met them. I never considered them. Now you're telling me I'm related to you?'' he laughed sarcastically. ''Don't make me laugh.''  
  
''How could I have known about your story?'' Toki asked scowling himself, looking at Sanzo. ''Don't you want to know what happened?'' he asked.  
  
Sanzo turned away again. ''I don't care. I don't care about what happened to them.'' He felt himself getting angrier by the minute because of some reason he didn't know. ''Get out of my sight or I'll kill you.'' He said, his voice was rough - Toki could almost feel it shaking. He didn't move. He kept standing there. His expression still stern, he continued to speak.  
  
''Her name was An-Mei.'' He said. ''She lived a little furthur from Changan before.''  
  
''I said I don't care. And if you keep ---'' Sanzo said again, his voice hoarse and angrier.  
  
''Listen to me. And I'll leave you alone.'' Toki interrupted him. ''Just listen to what I have to say and then you can do whatever the hell you want, I won't care.''  
  
Sanzo kept quiet. He didn't say a word. He kept his back turned. It was officially a 'go' signal for Toki.  
  
''She lived with her husband - her first husband Li-Wei back then. They had a child once, with his mother's hair and his father's eyes. she told me, they named him Satori. That's your real name.'' He paused as Sanzo did not say a word again. ''Even though she was married.'' he stopped again. ''She kept telling me that she loved Li-Wei very much. But even at then - another man was after her.''  
  
Sanzo looked up, he was quiet.  
  
''She kept refusing him and turning him away. Saying that she was happy where she was. The man's name was Jiang. He wouldn't give up, so he decided if he couldn't have okasama, no one else can.''  
  
Sanzo's eyes widened slightly, but again. He kept listening - he didn't notice it - but it did seem like a part of him wanted to hear it.  
  
''So, he went after okasama and Li-Wei. Li-Wei tried his best to protect you and her. But he told her to run for it.''  
  
***  
  
Flashback. years ago.  
  
An-Mei fought the tears in her eyes back as she clutched the crying baby in her arms, not wanting or letting herself let go. As she ran away from the house, she heard a sharp and yet familiar cry of pain. She shut her eyes tightly as she kept running. She knew that he had gotten to kill Li-Wei. She wanted to break down and fall on her kness, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream until her mouth was a perfect 'o'. But she knew she couldn't do that. She had to save her child, her baby Satori. It was the only thing that mattered now.  
  
Ii ka, An-Mei! Run now! Take Satori with you! Escape!  
  
A sob escaped her lips as she could hear the water running. All she had to do was take a left and she and the child were on their way to the next town. They could ask for help there. They'd be safe there. This child couldn't die. She could hear the river not far ahead, she decided she couldn't stop now. She had to keep running.  
  
She stopped for a moment as she could hear a maniacal, angry voice calling for her. She could practically hear the sound of his voice closer and closer. She kept running afterwards. She stopped as she saw the river. She looked to her left, it would be too easy to follow them through the forest. She might get caught and he might kill the baby. She started to cry, tears falling from her eyes, the baby crying himself. She didn't know what to do now. She looked at the baby who was crying - reaching his little hand out to her. He was so tiny, so young, so innocent. She had to save him even if it cost her, her own life. She looked around and then ahead. Gasping again as she heard the voice of Jiang not far from behind. She had to think quick. She had to lead Jiang out after her and forget the baby.  
  
She looked up as she saw an old cradle by the side, it was covered in weeds and it was dirty. But there was no time now. Tears kept falling from her eyes as she pulled the weeds off, the baby by her side, crying louder than before. She dusted off some of the mud on it. She carefully carried her child and placed him inside. She knew he wasn't far from behind.  
  
''Satori. I'm so sorry, you'll never get to meet your mother or father. I never wanted this. I don't want this.'' she felt the tears fall from her eyes again. ''I love you. And I always will. You must live now. You can't die here. you have to live.'' she started to push the cradle off to the water, and cried a soft, heartbreaking cry as she watched it drift away from her, the cries of the child slowly softening and stopping. He was asleep now.  
  
''Be strong, Satori. Stronger than I'll ever be. You'll always be with me.'' she wiped her tears and started to run off, sobbing softly, not wanting to see the cradle, her child drift off farther from her arms.  
  
***  
  
''Jiang caught up to her, but she fought back. She had killed him, and she moved onto the next town. She never came back to her old house, to that river. Everything was too painful for her to see again.'' Toki shook his head. ''A year later, she married again. To my father, Sei-kung. He helped her get through it, though she never recovered from it. They had me and when I grew up, I remember her telling me about you. She always did.''  
  
***  
  
''Okasama.'' An eight-year old boy asked as he peered in. He saw his mother sitting before the fire, looking at a small hand-made doll of a cat. It was orange but slowly turning gray as it looked like it was kept for years. An- Mei stared at it intently. She didn't seem to notice that he was there. He watched and gasped softly as a tear fell from her eyes.  
  
''Okasama.'' Toki called again, this time entering.  
  
An-Mei looked up and laughed softly, wiping the tear away. ''Toki. What is it?'' she asked gently. ''Is your father back yet?''  
  
''No. But I have finished cooking.'' Toki said smiling. ''I thought you were too tired from cleaning this morning, so I did it myself.''  
  
''Sweet of you, my dear.'' An-Mei answered. She gestured for him to sit beside her, as he did she put one arm around him and kept him close. She looked at the doll-cat again. Toki blinked, his blue eyes glanced at his mother.  
  
''What's that?'' he asked, looking at it.  
  
''It's an old doll that belonged to Satori. my first child.'' she said softly. There was a painful note in how she said that. She had looked sad and tired all of the sudden.  
  
''You had a kid - before me?'' Toki paused. ''What happened to him.''  
  
''I don't know.''  
  
''Eh?''  
  
An-Mei told him the whole story, afterwards. Toki sat there in awe and yet confused at the same time.  
  
''I wanted to find him. I wanted to find your brother so badly, afterwards. But I knew I could never reach him again.''  
  
''Why didn't you tell me I had another brother?''  
  
''I tried to put it behind me. Your father's been so kind to me. So patient and always listening and understanding when I talked about Satori.'' She smiled gently. ''I have never given up hope. I know he's out there.''  
  
''Do you think I'll get to meet him, okasama?''  
  
''I don't know. I hope you do. I felt empty - after I sent him off. Knowing I was never going to see him grow up, I wasn't the one to teach him anything. The goddess of mercy must be kind to let me live.''  
  
Toki watched his mother as she looked down and more tears came from her eyes.  
  
''I wish that I could see him. Know what he looks like or what he sounds like.'' She laughed softly and shook her head. ''I'm sorry, Toki. I shouldn't be talking about this in front of you.''  
  
''I don't mind. I like it actually, I want to meet him.''  
  
''If you do. If you do meet him, If you do see him, tell him something for me.''  
  
''Eh?''  
  
'' Tell him I'm sorry I never did.''  
  
As she cried. Toki only embraced her, not saying a word. He didn't resent her for loving the child before her. He couldn't resent her. He only embraced her tightly, letting her cries echo through his mind, through out the whole room.  
  
***  
  
Sanzo looked at Toki now. He was still quiet, but he was starting to believe that this was real. ''What happened to her? Why aren't you with her?''  
  
''She's dead.''  
  
Sanzo remained quiet, looking at him as if gesturing for him to keep talking.  
  
''She died when I was seventeen. A group of fox demons came to the town and started destroying and killing every living thing in sight. They were demon bandits, I think. And they came into the house trying to steal everything we owned. Otousama and I tried to fight back. But when otousama was killed, okasama helped me escape.''  
  
***  
  
They had gotten to the end of town, a fox demon was on their trail. An-Mei knew how fast those demons were. She wasted no time in leading him through the shortest way to get to the end of town.  
  
''It'll be easier for your to escape.'' She said as they stopped running. She gave him a brown pouch. ''This would be enough money for you to travel for three weeks or four. After wards, you'll have to be on your own.''  
  
''Okasama! You can't stay here! You'll die, those things will kill you!''  
  
''It's no good for me now!'' she looked at him. ''You have to keep moving. Toki, listen to me. Find your brother.''  
  
''My brother? But he could be ---''  
  
''He's alive, Toki. I don't think that he's dead. You have to go look for him. He's the only one who can help you now. Run away from this place.'' She paused as she heard the tree fox demons after them laughing. ''Keep running and don't turn back until you reach the next town. ''  
  
Toki looked up as he saw a fox demon lunging for them, he took out the black dagger with silver embroidery he had with him, cutting through the demon. He cried out as he vanished, he looked up as another demon came for them. Toki yelled out angrily again as he cut through it's neck.  
  
''Come with me, okasama! Don't stay here!''  
  
''There are more of them coming after us. They won't let anyone leave this place.'' She looked at him. ''Run, Toki! Do what I ask you to! You have to live! You can't die!''  
  
He paused as saw more of them approaching, he got the dagger ready. His eyes widen as he heard a scream, he quickly glanced at his mother who had four stab wounds on her. She was slowly falling to the ground as another one of them grabbed her by the hand. Making sure she was still alive. Toki watched in horror, his eyes wide and his hand shaking.  
  
''Okasama!''  
  
An-Mei looked at him, smiling painfully and weakly. ''Be strong, Toki. Stronger than I ever was.''  
  
A blade went right through her neck, blood spilling down the ground. She was still alive as she weakly pushed the blade off her neck. As she fell to the ground, her eyes were slowly closing. Her hand was still shaking, as it stopped. Toki ran to her and held her in his arms. Bitter tears falling from his eyes, he didn't make a sound. He was quiet, He looked as something fell from her pocket, picking it up. He saw the doll-cat, stained a little with her blood. Looking down, he put it in his pocket and set the body down gently. As he looked up, clutching the dagger. The demons were still grinning at him, holding their weapons.  
  
''Ready to join your mother?''  
  
He kept quiet, clutching the dagger. He slowly looked up, his eyes glaring at them, a cold and angry stare made them back away a little as he clutched the dagger even tighter.  
  
''I'll kill every single one of you bastards. '' he whispered hoarsely.  
  
All of them started to attack. Toki looked up, held the dagger tightly and yelled out as he ran to attack them, his voice echoing through the town.  
  
***  
  
''I killed them and got away. When I travelled, I stumbled into a temple that was a little closer to the capital. Chuo Sanzo took me in and taught me everything I needed to know. He was a kind man who made a lot of sense, fortunately for me. I stayed there until I was about twenty-two, my age now. '' he paused and looked at his older brother. ''Until the same thing happened. The same fox youkai who attacked the town back then came to that temple, looking for you.'' He said. ''They had wanted the maten kyoumon. But since you weren't there. They settled for the Heart Sutra instead.''  
  
He paused and looked up.  
  
''I've been trying to track them down since then. And I was looking for you. Before my master was killed, he gave me the sutra and told me escape because I couldn't die then. A few months later, I came across the temple in Changan. I asked them, and they told me that Kouryu, who was now Genjo Sanzo left a few months ago.'' Sanzo looked at him, they were quiet for a few moments.  
  
''They told me about your mission from Kanzeon Bosatsu herself. So, I want to know now. Can you take me with you?''  
  
''I thought you said you'd leave me alone?'' Sanzo asked turning away again.  
  
''I want to find that group of fox demons that killed my master. our mother. I'm not going to rest until I find them. I want to kill them myself for what they did.'' Toki cut him off again. His voice stern, angry and determined. ''So, can I go with you or not?''  
  
Sanzo paused, looking ahead for a moment and taking a deep breath. He remembered himself. It did look like they have something in common. The demons who killed his master and took the good sutra from them. As for Toki who saw their mother die before his eyes and see another person he cared for die before his eyes again. He thought for a moment.  
  
Toki was still standing before him. Waiting for his answer. He was used to being alone, He liked it. He always thought things were better that way. But as he looked at his brother, there was a feeling inside of him, some sort of painful feeling he couldn't get rid off. Was it that he wanted to stay with his brother? It couldn't be, his brother was an unimaginable, brutal bastard. But even at that.  
  
''Forget it.'' Toki finally whispered as he turned away. ''You're right. I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems. You've got your own fish to fry.'' He started to walk off. ''Good night. Sorry for the waste of time.''  
  
Sanzo turned away. Toki felt a sharp jolt of pain go through his spine. He shook his head, he'd expected this. He expected that Sanzo would not care even a bit. He sighed and looked ahead. ''Okasama told me to find you.'' He said. ''I don't know why. But I really wanted to. I know that even though I found you, it wouldn't make a difference. Okasama and Otousama would still be dead. And things would still be the way they are but even at that.'' He looked up. ''I wanted to know the truth.'' He started to walk off. ''But even if you don't care. I can live with that. If you don't want me with you, I can live with that, too. But anyway. Sanzo. Satori, Onisan. whichever, I was happy to meet you. Even for just one time.''  
  
Sanzo felt like his footsteps were echoing away from him. Further and further he got. He turned back around, seeing Toki, his younger half- brother walking away. He scowled, why did it feel so strange? A person that he had met just now, he felt so connected to him. It felt painful seeing him walk away. He tried to shrug it off. But the further Toki got away from him, The more his chest tightened and he felt like he couldn't breath. Both of them losing people they care for, him - Komyo Sanzo, Toki - An-Mei and his master, Chuo Sanzo.  
  
''Matte.'' Sanzo called.  
  
Toki stopped and looked up. ''Nanda?'' he asked.  
  
''Do you really want to come with us? My companions are noisy idiots.''  
  
''I don't care about them.'' Toki answered him sharply. ''I just want to come to find the demons who killed okasama, otousama and my master.''  
  
Sanzo paused again, before he turned back and looked ahead.  
  
''Ii da ro. You can come with us, but the moment you cause trouble. I'll kill you.''  
  
''Don't worry about me causing trouble. Keep a closer eye on your companions, they make too much noise and their idiots. Idiots should keep their mouths shut.'' Toki said calmly.  
  
Sanzo smirked slightly, he was starting to see the family resemblance. But as soon as he did, he scowled again and shrugged it off.  
  
Toki started to open the door to his room.  
  
''Ora yo.'' He called as he turned back to Sanzo, throwing something at his direction. Sanzo looked back and caught it with his hand. He saw a small doll-cat, cleaned and back to it's real colors. The bright orange and yellow colors caught his attention before he looked up.  
  
''That used to be yours.'' Toki said. ''Keep it with you. Just for old time's sake, I guess.''  
  
Sanzo scowled and looked back ahead. ''Aa. Yasumi da.''  
  
Toki paused before entering his room. ''Domo, onisan.'' he said softly, but enough for Sanzo to hear before entering his room and closing the door.  
  
Sanzo glanced back at the closed door and looked at the doll-cat. He touched the face lightly, it still looked okay though it was a little tattered. He put it gently in his pocket, he didn't know why he was so careful with it. When he usually wouldn't care. He looked back up at the sky. Seeing so many stars tonight, the sky was a beautiful blanket of midnight blue. And he didn't know why, but today. It seemed even lovelier.  
  
With that, he turned away and started for his room  
  
~TSUZUKU~ 


	4. Dreams

A Twist Of Fate: Part Four: Dreams  
  
Toki leaned back as the jeep drove off. He'd been there with him for two weeks now. And so much had already happened. Demons from left to right after the Evil sutra as well as the Heart Sutra. Gojyo and Goku's noise wasn't an easy thing to handle during the first few days of being on board. But everything was starting to grow on him. They all knew now that he was Sanzo's half-younger-brother and no one asked, no one tried to pry answers from them. Well, no one else but Goku. He didn't answer any of them. It was none of their business.  
  
He couldn't help but notice the little things. The way Gojyo's routine would go when they arrived at a town. Go out and scout for a woman who'd have dinner with him and then it's all downhill. The way that Hakkai would get up first early in the morning and always come back from town, right on schedule. The way Goku could devour a whole plate of meatbuns in a matter of five minutes or less. But what he always noticed was the way Hakkai and Sanzo would glance and talk to each other. It was almost as if they were trying to hold something back. He didn't ask, it wouldn't be right. It was none of his business. But still, it slightly bothered him if something was going on.  
  
He didn't dare hear the answer.  
  
Everyone else was kind enough to him. Gojyo got too perverted sometimes and would make sex-jokes from here to there, his hobby was mostly to annoy Sanzo and now his newest target. him. He would ignore the comments and everything, until it got too annoying and he had to throw a book at the man to make him shut-up. Goku was pretty cute, until he starts to make too much noise when he's hungry. Hakkai was more patient and kind to him than anyone had ever been. He talked to him frequently. Hakkai would ask him a few things but would make sure he wasn't being intrusive. And Sanzo? His older brother? He treated him just like the rest of his companions. Ignore, ignore, ignore. Not that he expected a different treatment. That's the way he was and he respected that.  
  
His thoughts were disturbed as Gojyo and Goku's voices started blaring in the background. He frowned and sighed as he took out a book from his bag and opened it, starting to read.  
  
''Damn you, you dumb-ass-ape!''  
  
As Gojyo pushed Goku's face back, Goku landed on Toki, who's book went flying in the air and dropped on the ground, but it was too late to try and pick it up as they drove off further.  
  
''Get OFF me!'' Toki yelled out angrily as he pushed Goku off him.  
  
''Ah! Now look what you've done, ero kappa!'' Goku said as he sat up and rubbed his head. ''Toki's book is gone because of you.''  
  
''So? It's just a stupid book. He'll get a new one.''  
  
Toki glared at him for that remark and spoke.  
  
''Hakkai-san, stop the car.''  
  
''Eh?''  
  
''Stop the car now.''  
  
Hakkai was about to step on the brake when Sanzo looked up.  
  
''Forget it. Keep moving.''  
  
''I said stop the car.''  
  
''You said you wouldn't be any trouble, we don't have time for that.''  
  
Hakkai sighed and stepped on the brake, Gojyo and Goku came crashing onto Toki once more.  
  
''You stupid monkey! Get off us!''  
  
''GET OFF!''  
  
They were both pushed off, Gojyo sat up and frowned at Toki.  
  
''Nanda, Nanda? What the hell is up your ass? What're you so angry for? It's just a stupid book.''  
  
Toki scowled and ignored the remark, but Gojyo noticed how angry he looked as he got off the car and ran back to the direction on the book. Picked it up and ran back to the car.  
  
''Why did you stop?'' Sanzo asked.  
  
''Give him a chance, Sanzo.'' Hakkai laughed softly. ''With all the noise Gojyo and Goku are making, he'll need something to distract him.''  
  
''Ke.'' Sanzo paused as Toki got back on board. ''Katte ni shiro.''  
  
Toki nodded to Hakkai. ''Domo, Hakkai-san.''  
  
Hakkai smiled at him and nodded. ''Eh.'' He started to drive off once more. Toki went back to reading, Goku went and peered over at Toki's shoulder. ''What's that book anyway?'' he noticed that it's hand writing was elegant and carefully written. ''This book looks like it's homemade.''  
  
''It was homemade.'' Toki answered. ''Now leave me alone.''  
  
''Did you make it?''  
  
''No. I didn't.'' he said again. ''My mother did, okay? Now shut-up and stay quiet.''  
  
''Ah. you and Sanzo are related, you're both mean!''  
  
The Harisen came in contact with his head.  
  
''I-Ite! What was that for, Sanzo?!''  
  
''For being a stupid monkey, now shut the hell up!''  
  
They all looked up as Hakkai stopped the car. About to ask what happened when in a flash they all knew.  
  
''Youkai ka.'' Gojyo said smirking, his eyes glancing around.  
  
''Be careful everyone.'' Hakkai warned as they all got out of the jeep. Hakuryu turned back into a dragon and flew on Hakkai's shoulder as they all looked up.  
  
Suddenly a female voice boomed from nowhere.  
  
''Ara ra. Two sutra keepers in my little trap.'' She laughed. ''How unexpected.''  
  
Quick flashes passed before their eyes, all of them backing away and looking around.  
  
''Teme! Show yourself now!'' Goku said, frowning as he clutching his Nyoi Bo.  
  
''I'm afraid I'll have to be a little unclean here. But you probably expected that.''  
  
A gunshot resounded through the air.  
  
''I'm getting sick and tired of this, onna!'' he called out, scowling.  
  
''Genjo-san, Oshitske nasai yo. If you choose to be that way then I'll have no choice.''  
  
From out of nowhere, demons suddenly surrounded them. Toki's blue eyes widened as he realized what kind of demons.  
  
Fox demons.  
  
Their leader was the female with long flowing black hair and sharp deep black eyes. She smiled at them, acknowledging them, playfully. She nodded and spoke softly and gently.  
  
''Genjo-san. You're more beautiful than I ever thought you'd be.'' she paused and sighed. ''I'd like to have you for myself but.''  
  
''I'm afraid you can't do that.'' Hakkai said as an orb of light appeared around his hands. He stopped himself from saying anything else. If he wasn't careful, he could have said something he wouldn't want the others to hear.  
  
''Ii desu ne.'' she said as she nodded. ''Korose nasai!'' her face and voice were suddenly stern. The fox demons leaped out, moving quickly, making them seem like blurs. Goku jumped up and raised up his bom fighting them off immediately, Gojyo maneuvered his scythe, cutting througn most of them. Hakkai looked up, aiming the energy blasts to where five demons were attacking them. Sanzo kept shooting all the demons who came for him.  
  
Toki kicked another one back, angrily stabbing through him - cutting his throat. As if he could catch up with his speed. Another one came from behind him, he made a quick turn and immediately stabbed it, as it disappeared more came for him. He waited for them to arrive, cutting through them as they ran near him. His eyes glared at every single demon, his heart pounding through his chest as he killed them. All he could see was the face of his mother, his master. Those eyes, those sharp black eyes were responsible. She lead them to their deaths.  
  
Amida Toki-san. deshoo?  
  
He looked up as he stabbed another demon.  
  
''Omae!'' he called, but it wasn't long before another demon came his way.  
  
What are you doing wasting your time there? Don't you want to kill me for yourself?  
  
Toki looked up and stabbed another demon, as he disappeared - he looked up. Starting to talk with her through his own thoughts.  
  
Where are you? Where are you? I'll show what it was like. you killed otousama. I know you did, you let okasama and I escape, because you knew she had no chance of living anyway! You lead those youkai to kill the whole town! Where are you so I can kill you?!  
  
Impatient little boy. She laughed. Try to follow my prescence as a woman of honor, I promise to await you.  
  
Toki started to run, clutching the dagger in his hand. Hakkai looked up as he killed another demon, he saw him running off. He gasped softly and called out. ''Toki-san! Matte kudasai! Abunai desu yo!''  
  
''Let him do what he wants! '' Sanzo called as he kept shooting.  
  
''Demo -''  
  
''He's not a kid anymore, Hakkai.'' Gojyo said as he killed three more demons with his scythe. ''He can handle himself.'' Hakkai still felt uneasy. He looked at the direction worriedly.  
  
''Eh.''  
  
***  
  
Toki ran to his left, his glare cutting through everything in sight.  
  
You killed everyone I love.  
  
I'm glad you're not dead.  
  
I want to kill you with my own hands.  
  
I want to see you bleed, and I want to know that I did it.  
  
Okasama. Otousama. Oshisho-sama.  
  
You were there to watch every single one of them die.  
  
And while I held them in my arms while they were dying.  
  
You watched us and you laughed.  
  
Now it's my turn to smile.  
  
It's my turn to laugh.  
  
When I finally see you on the ground, bleeding, wanting to die.  
  
Toki ran faster as these thoughts played repeatedly in his head. He stopped as he felt the prescence nearby. He looked around and then looked up. Scowling as he clutched the dagger tighter.  
  
''I know you're here! Answer me! Where the hell are you?!''  
  
There was no response for a few moments, he looked up as he heard the soft and playful laughter.  
  
''Be patient, Amida-san.'' She said as she appeared before him. ''And if you must know, My name is Ming-Ue.'' She said as she looked at him.  
  
''Fight me now, Ming-Ue. So I can kill you and get this over with.'' Toki said as he readied himself, clutching the dagger.  
  
''Ii yo ne.'' she paused and smiled. ''Zannen desu ne. I would have wanted you both for myself. You and your older brother seem so beautiful. More beautiful than I could imagine any man to be.''  
  
''Enough of that!'' Toki snapped as he looked up. ''Are you going to fight me or am I going to have to kill you and shut you up?''  
  
''You're free enough to try.'' She looked up. ''I suppose if you want to die early, then I can't do anything to stop you.''  
  
Ming-Ue laughed again as she jumped up, disappearing in a flash. Toki looked around, clutching his weapon tighter. His eyes widened as he was kicked hard - he landed on the ground, wincing as he sat up. He looked up and was kicked again, sending him flying and hitting a tree, slumping down as he winced.  
  
She appeared a few steps away from him.  
  
''You're lucky. If I wasn't so fond of you, I could have paralyzed you with just a kick.'' Toki slowly got up, wincing. He almost lost his balance but he wouldn't allow himself.  
  
''I'm not going to die. Especially not by your hand. I won't be like one of your little toys!'' he yelled out as he attacked again, he was able to kick her and punch her, as she was blown back. She touched her cheek and laughed softly, gradually becoming louder and louder until Toki wanted to cover his ears - but he bore through the noise as she staggered, still laughing maniacally, loudly, filling the whole forest with the sounds of her laughter.  
  
***  
  
They all looked up. Hakkai glanced at Sanzo who was still shooting through a couple of youkai coming his way. ''Sanzo!'' he called.  
  
''Let him handle it.'' Sanzo continued to say. Though he was trying his best to hide the fact that he was starting to wonder what happened.  
  
''Sanzo! I'm going to him!'' Hakkai said as he ran off without another word.  
  
''Oi, Hakkai!'' Gojyo called. ''Someone's gotta tell that guy to stop worrying.''  
  
Sanzo looked at the direction that Hakkai ran. He started to think to follow as well. But he immediately shrugged it off. Turned back to the youkai running towards him.  
  
***  
  
Toki had still been trying to catch up to Ming-Ue. He had wounded her a few times, but never enough to keep her down. She laughed as she kicked him back again, sending him back a few steps. He got up every single time, looking around.  
  
''Had enough, Amida-san?''  
  
''Not until I see you bleeding, I haven't!''  
  
He tried to attack again, but she kept getting away. She kicked him harder and laughed as he flew slightly up the air and landed on the ground. He cried out loudly and winced as he slowly got up still.  
  
''You know one more blow can kill you, WILL kill you.'' Ming-Ue said as she looked at him.  
  
''I told you I'm not going to die.'' Toki answered as he winced. He almost fell back but kept his balance. He couldn't lose strength now. She was here and now was his only chance.  
  
''Ii desu ne. I'll finish this all now.'' she suddenly frowned, her cold eyes glaring at him. ''Who do you think you are, thinking you can tresspass here on my territory and kill me?'' she started to move forward. ''I'll show you with this final blow who you're dealing with.''  
  
She started run, slowly her figure turned into nothing but a blur headed for him. He prepared himself, at this rate, he could stab her - and even if he did die, he did what he wanted to. Even if it was the last thing that he did before he died, he could be happy. He suddenly looked up as she jumped up, planning to kick him.  
  
''Kore wa saigo desu!'' she cried out.  
  
Just as Toki prepared himself to feel the impact, someone jumped before him, receiving the blow instead. They were both pushed back by the strong force. Toki looked up as the dust cleared.  
  
''H-Hakkai-san!''  
  
Hakkai winced slightly, Toki saw he kept his arms crossed in front of him, protecting himself from the kick and him as well. ''I heard her laughing and I got worried.'' Hakkai answered as he looked at him. ''Daijoubu desu ka, Toki-san?'' he asked.  
  
Ming-Ue started to laugh again as she looked at them.  
  
''More people for my trap. I'd like to see the five of you hanging, just to remind myself how beautiful human beings can be.''  
  
''Maybe another time. But right now, I can't let you touch Toki-san with another finger.'' Hakkai said sternly as he looked at Ming-Ue.  
  
''Cho-san. Your loyalty impresses me. Then again, you are a demon. Why aren't you with us? With all the power you have you can kill all of them.''  
  
Hakkai laughed softly as he smirked slightly, still looking at her.  
  
''I'm not so sure, Sanzo is pretty quick with his gun.''  
  
''Join us.''  
  
''I think I'll have to say no thank you.''  
  
''Then die!''  
  
She started to attack. Hakkai stretched out both his hands and an energy blast surged through, she had slightly got hit on the ankle as she jumped out of the way and landed on the ground. Toki glanced up, held his dagger and started to attack her as she tried to get up.  
  
''Toki-san! Dame desu yo!''  
  
''Shi-ne!!!''  
  
Ming-Ue looked up, smirked and disappeared in a flash.  
  
Toki stopped and looked up. ''Kisama! Get back here!''  
  
''Now's not the right time to settle this fight, Amida-san, Cho-san. We'll finish this but not now. trust me, I will find you.''  
  
As her prescence drifted away. Toki glanced up, and clenched his fists.  
  
''Toki-san.'' Hakkai called softly as he approached him.  
  
''She's gone again.'' he looked up and turned around. ''If you'd left me alone! I would have gotten her! I would have killed her!''  
  
''She would have killed you, first.''  
  
''Kisama!'' Toki punched Hakkai across the cheek, Hakkai slowly moved back. Looking at him in shock.  
  
''Toki-san. gomen -''  
  
''Don't apologize! Just stay away from me! - Just! -'' Toki couldn't finish his sentences as his injuries and aches started to take a toll on him. He stumbled back, wincing and weakening. Hakkai immediately caught him. ''Toki- san!'' he called. ''Shikari desu yo!''  
  
Toki was weakening as he continued to try and push Hakkai away. ''Stay away - Stay away.'' his voice was only a whisper now as he lost his consciousness. Hakkai looked at him gently and sighed.  
  
****  
  
Visions came to him, the whole town burning down. The people were dying, blood soaked the ground and the smell of decaying flesh suffocated him. The house near the end of town was the most visible to him. He heard a familiar voice cry out in pain. Inside a young man of seventeen and his mother stared as a woman with ebony hair and eyes watched the father fall on his knees, two daggers plunged on his back and one through his neck. The mother immediately screamed loudly as she backed away, holding her son, who's blue eyes only watched as his father was dead, on his knees.  
  
''Toki! Hurry! We have to escape!'' the mother cried.  
  
He thought he could almost hear her thoughts.  
  
Sei-kung. Li-Wei. Again.  
  
This can't be happening.  
  
I don't want to lose -  
  
I don't want to lose my son again.  
  
Toki must live.  
  
There is no hope for me.  
  
The young man watched as his mother's eyes filled with tears as they ran to escape.  
  
Run all you can! But you won't make it out alive! The female voice called after them.  
  
It was all black again and for an instant. He saw her dying face.  
  
He saw her smile gently at him.  
  
Live, Toki, Be stronger than I ever was.  
  
You can't die here.  
  
It was all black again. An elderly man about his forty's long brown hair and green eyes - robe and sutra. Smiled gently at him.  
  
Toki. There are two ways of living. One is with purpose and one is without. If you chose to live with purpose, the best part about it is. you get to make that purpose for yourself.  
  
Everyone will learn in time what they need to learn. I don't need to preach to them. And neither do I need to preach to you. Because I know you will, too.  
  
Blood again was all over his hands. And before him was the man in the robe, bloodied and scarred. He knelt down before him and clutched a brown pouch in his hands.  
  
Master. I'll find who did this to you.  
  
And to my family.  
  
You told me once about the two ways of living.  
  
And I chose to live with purpose.  
  
The purpose that I do what I have to do.  
  
He looked up, seeing those dark black eyes. Her laughter soft, eventually, gradually getting louder, hurting his ears, his hands raised up to the side of his head, covering his ears - but the sound of her voice still getting through. He shut his eyes tightly.  
  
***  
  
''Toki-san. Toki-san.''  
  
Toki immediately sat up, grabbing his dagger and aiming it at Hakkai's neck, his vision and thinking not clear at the moment.  
  
''Toki-san, Oshitsuke kudasai yo. It's me.'' Hakkai said gently.  
  
Toki took deep breaths, calming himself down as he lay back and put his dagger back under his pillow.  
  
''Where are we?''  
  
''We found an inn as soon as it all happened. And then since no one else wanted to do it.'' He laughed softly and looked at him. ''I treated your wounds immediately.''  
  
Toki noticed his clothes hung over a chair. He looked at his arms and saw bandanges from his wrist to a few inches below his shoulder. Bandages around his waist even.  
  
''Was I beat up that badly?'' he asked softly as he leaned back.  
  
''I'm afraid so.''  
  
Toki noticed the bruise on his cheek, it hit him suddenly that he had done that.  
  
''I'm sorry about that.''  
  
''About what?''  
  
''I'm sorry I hit you.'' He said again, looking up. ''I guess I was too upset.''  
  
Hakkai smiled gently and nodded. ''I understand. Sometimes, Sanzo can get angrier than that. So, I'm used to it.''  
  
''Where is he anyway?''  
  
''He's in his room, resting. He said for me to -'' Hakkai paused and laughed again. ''Why if I said so, I might get shot.''  
  
''What did he say?'' Toki asked again.  
  
''He told me to make sure that you're alright.''  
  
Toki had to pause for a moment to digest the fact that Sanzo had just said that.  
  
''Tell Satori - Sanzo that I'm sorry for causing the fuss.''  
  
''He's not really angry.''  
  
Hakkai paused and looked at him.  
  
''You must really be angry at her. That fox demon.''  
  
''She killed them. I should be. But it's nothing you should concern yourself about.''  
  
''You and Sanzo have a lot more in common than you think.''  
  
''He doesn't seem to like that idea.'' Toki said as he snorted.  
  
''Sanzo maybe that way but. I think he does care for you.'' Hakkai smiled and sat by the chair on his side. ''Pretty much everyone's learned to watch each other's backs around here.'' He paused and smiled as he nodded. ''I'm doing it with you already.''  
  
''Why were you worried?''  
  
''Eh?''  
  
''Why did you come? For all you knew it could have been a trap. She could have killed you.'' He looked at Hakkai as if eager for an answer. ''Why did you come for me? I could have -''  
  
''You're a very good friend of mine, Toki-san.'' Hakkai said gently as he smiled kindly at him. ''I didn't want you hurt just like I don't want any of the others hurt.'' He laughed softly. ''I'm just like that, I guess.''  
  
Toki paused and looked at him in surprise.  
  
''Toki-san, if there's anything else I can do for you please let me know.'' Hakkai smiled as he got up and bowed. ''And if you do need anyone to talk to. Please feel comfortable to come to me. Sanzo and the other's might not be good at it much but. I assure you I can try my best.''  
  
As Hakkai left, Toki watched in bewilderment. He still couldn't understand after he tried to help him, he had punched him and told him to stay away, that could have hurt any normal person and he would continue to be angry. But why was Hakkai so different? He was too kind, he couldn't fathom.  
  
And outside as Hakkai walked off, Sanzo stood a few steps away from Toki's doorway, watching the brunette leave without a clue that he was there. He lit up a cigarette and started to walk off. His interest in seeing how Toki was doing had suddenly gone off.  
  
~TSUZUKU~ 


	5. Conversation

A Twist Of Fate: Part Five: A Conversation  
  
A few days had passed. Toki had finally recovered from the wounds given to him by Ming-Ue, the leader of the fox demons that they met up with. They left the town immediately the day after, since Toki refused to slow everyone down and be treated as a child. Much to Goku and Hakkai's concern, he insisted that they go anyway.  
  
It would be exactly seventeen days now that he was with them. He had gotten himself used to the noise, but he would still hit them when needed. It looked like Sanzo appreciated that about him. At least this way, he can take a break. He added up to the noise when he yelled at them and called them idiots, but he also helped out. He helped out Hakkai in the kitchen every morning. They would take frequently now, and this somehow made him happy.  
  
It was sunset when they arrived at the next town. They had found an inn after eating dinner and they immediately separated to do what ever it is they wanted to do. Gojyo was out apparently, it was time to resume his schedule. Goku was in his room and they had successfully keep his mouth shut by giving him a plate of meatbuns to finish the whole night through. Hakkai must have been in town, Toki figured. Checking for youkai attacks maybe. Sanzo, he guessed must have been in his room. There were so many questions he wanted to ask him. But maybe, he wouldn't even answer. No, he probably wouldn't. He would say that it was none of his business. And he was probably right. But still.  
  
''What are you still doing out here?'' a voice suddenly asked.  
  
He turned around and looked up.  
  
''Satori?'' he paused as he looked at the approaching monk, cigarette at hand, looking at him.  
  
''It's late, what are you still doing out here?''  
  
Toki paused for a moment. ''I'm pretty restless tonight.'' He answered immediately. ''I can't stay still and read.'' He looked up at the full- moon. ''I don't know what it is.''  
  
He looked at Sanzo as the monk was silent, looking ahead, smoking his cigarette. He took a deep breath, he didn't want to meddle. But he still wanted to know.  
  
''What happened to you?'' he asked in a soft tone.  
  
''Nanda?''  
  
''What happened to you all this time? While you were gone, from okasama. from me. What happened to you.'' he paused and immediately continued as Sanzo looked at him, one eyebrow raised. ''Not that it's any of my business, I know. but -''  
  
''I drifted away in the temple like I told you. The head monk took me in.''  
  
''Komyo Sanzo-houshi?''  
  
''Aa.''  
  
''What happened to him.''  
  
There was a momentary pause before Sanzo turned to look ahead. His face expression still blank.  
  
''He's dead. Youkai came to the temple and they wanted the Holy Sutra.'' He paused. ''They killed him and took it.''  
  
''You're trying to find it, right? Whoever's responsible for it must be doing this whole resurrection of Gyumao.''  
  
''I know that.''  
  
There was a long silence between them. Toki looked at him and then looked aside again.  
  
You remind me of her.  
  
All the strength she never had went to you, she always said.  
  
Another thing was.  
  
She said it was almost painful to remember your face.  
  
Your eyes.  
  
Reminded her of your father.  
  
Of what she used to have.  
  
Sanzo looked at him.  
  
''Doushita?''  
  
''Nothing.'' Toki said shaking his head. ''I'm sorry for what happened to you.'' He said softly. ''I know how it's like.'' he shakes his head. ''But it's different from everyone's point of view.''  
  
''What did she look like?''  
  
''Eh?''  
  
''An-Mei. What did she look like?''  
  
He paused and looked at him.  
  
''She looked like you.''  
  
Sanzo looked at him.  
  
''But she had more gentleness in her face than anyone else. But you do resemble her a whole lot.'' He paused again. ''That's why sometimes - It's hard to look at you.''  
  
He was surprised of what he said, he quickly tried to recover.  
  
''But it's probably just my stupidity.'' He turned away. Feeling light- headed, as if he were about to stumble back any minute. He tried to stop the tears, if there were any about to come down. He looked ahead and tried to keep his face stern, emotionless.  
  
You remind me of something I don't want to remember.  
  
''Goodnight, Sanzo.'' He said, trying to stop his voice from shaking.  
  
''Oi, Toki.''  
  
''Nanda?''  
  
He didn't dare look at him again. It was extra hard to look at him tonight.  
  
''You're not so bad.'' Sanzo said looking ahead. ''You're useful around here. You keep those two idiots quiet when they need to be. I'll give you credit for that.''  
  
He paused again and glanced back at him as Toki began to speak.  
  
''There are two ways of living. With purpose or without.''  
  
Toki was quiet for a moment.  
  
''But even at the beginning. Even when you knew nothing about yourself, where you came from who what your name really was. You chose to live with purpose when some people might have given up.''  
  
''I'm here now. What difference would it make if I found out or not?''  
  
''I know.'' Toki said as he nodded. ''And with that choice. Okasama was right about you.'' He started to walk off. ''Goodnight.''  
  
Be strong, Satori. Stronger than she ever would have been.  
  
And you did.  
  
You are.  
  
As he walked off, Sanzo looked ahead - it looked like the stars were covered by the dark blue sky, blackish clouds forming ahead. It looked like there was going to be rain tonight. He scowled and took out another cigarette as he finished the first stick.  
  
''I'm glad to see you two are finally talking.''  
  
Sanzo looked up as he lit up his cigarette and saw Hakkai smiling at him.  
  
''Hakkai.'' He looked ahead and scowled again. ''Been from town?''  
  
''Eh. I met up with Gojyo. It's best we stay away from his room tonight. It looks like he's having a sleepover.''  
  
''Ch. He can do whatever the hell he wants. I don't care.''  
  
Hakkai laughed softly and stepped up beside him.  
  
''What about that stupid monkey?''  
  
''He's asleep. I checked on him.''  
  
The younger man paused and looked up at him.  
  
''Toki-san seemed upset when he entered his room. Is everything alright?''  
  
''Aa. Give him some time.'' Sanzo answered. ''He needs it.''  
  
There was a long pause between them.  
  
''Sanzo? What was it that you wanted to tell me?'' Hakkai asked softly.  
  
Sanzo didn't reply for a moment.  
  
''It was.'' he paused again and looked ahead. ''Nothing.''  
  
''Eh?''  
  
''There's nothing I want nor need to tell you.'' Sanzo said, his tone cold and piercing. ''Whatever it was. It's probably my stupidity.'' Hakkai's eyes widened slightly, before he smiled sadly and bowed.  
  
''S-Sou desu ka.'' He said in a soft voice. ''I'm sorry for bothering you then.''  
  
''You should get some sleep. We still have a long way to go when morning comes.'' The blonde continue to say, his tone still the same as earlier. Blank, cold.  
  
''Hai.'' Hakkai said softly as he bowed. He didn't believe that there wasn't something there. It didn't feel that way. He looked at Sanzo's face, the same annoyed yet neutral expression he always had. He looked down for a moment and then nodded. ''Oyasumi nasai, Sanzo.''  
  
Sanzo couldn't understand. As Hakkai walked off. He glanced behind him - there was a part of him that wanted to tell, then again there was a part that didn't want him to tell. But it was too late now, wasn't it? But it didn't matter. He said to himself. There was nothing there to consider in the first place. It was never really real. Whatever it was he felt, it was gone.  
  
But there was a sickening feeling inside of him as he felt Hakkai walk further and further. That he just threw something away. Something he should have held on to. He felt like the idiot for a moment, before he shook his head and snapped himself back to reality.  
  
No. There was nothing real.  
  
Nothing there.  
  
*** As Hakkai walked towards his room. There was a heavy feeling that came over him. Was it true that there was nothing? The day before they met Toki? A few nights ago in the inn. Sanzo looked him straight in those eyes and told him that there was something that needed to be said after all this time. But he knew Sanzo and how he could shrug off these things when he wanted to. Whatever was there, whatever it was that he felt. Was it really gone?  
  
It couldn't have been true.  
  
He shook his head and looked on. Once Sanzo makes up his mind, there's no mistake about it. The heavy feeling he had became even heavier as he finally admitted to himself that it was probably gone.  
  
I've kept waiting and waiting for it.  
  
And it never came.  
  
It's nothing new to me.  
  
Forget about it.  
  
It doesn't hurt me. It can't.  
  
Or maybe that's what I want to think.  
  
Maybe, I'll just give up.  
  
He looked over and stopped as he noticed Toki's door was open slightly. He stood before it as it was quiet and nothing but the sound of the wind came. He tried knocking.  
  
''Toki-san? Are you alright in there?''  
  
Toki, who sat by the windowsill looked up. Recognizing the voice, he answered.  
  
''Aa. I'm fine.'' He looked back outside and closed his eyes.  
  
So hard to look at him.  
  
The door opened, but he didn't even bother to look up.  
  
''I hope I'm not disturbing you -''  
  
''No. It's alright.'' Toki cut him off immediately, still not looking up. ''What's wrong?''  
  
''Nothing's wrong. I just thought I'd see how you're doing.'' Hakkai said as he smiled gently and nodded. ''I guess you and Sanzo were talking earlier. I'm glad to see that you're getting along just fine.''  
  
''Are we?''  
  
''Eh? Well. I don't see any bullet holes - So I was guessing.''  
  
Toki smiled slightly at his joke but looked back out.  
  
''It's hard to look at him.'' He spoke.  
  
''Eh? Dou yuu imi desu ka?''  
  
''It's hard to look at my brother. He looks so much like her, that it hurts sometimes - just looking at him.'' he paused. ''Every time I look at him, I remember the things that I choose not to remember. But his eyes are different from hers. Her blue eyes - the same blue eyes I got from her. They were so gentle and when they looked at me, I felt like nothing could go wrong around me. I felt safe around her.''  
  
Hakkai remained quiet as he got up and sat beside Toki, both of them looking out the window.  
  
''His eyes are different. He looks so cold, brutal. And All these things are true about him. I don't exactly hate him for it. If he wants to be that way. And I'm not expecting him to be as kind as okasama ever was.'' He shook his head. ''But when I see him. I get mad, most of them time, I end up angrier than I ever was in my entire life.''  
  
''Doushite?''  
  
''Because my mother had so much strength and she never realized it!'' his tone surprised himself. Soft and yet stern, angrier at the moment. ''She had so much in her. That she never once recognized because she always thought she was this weak, underserving person. But if she had only later in her life realize that she did have something in her that I saw. That my father and Satori's father saw in her. But she never once acknowledged it because of what happened to Satori. Because of what happened to Li-Wei.''  
  
Hakkai looked at him, his expression softening.  
  
''I realized this and I do more and more every time I see Satori.'' He paused. ''Before she let him go. Before she died and left me. She both told us to be strong. Stronger than she ever will be, those were her exact words.'' He shook his head. ''Satori's lived up to that expectation. I see him and how he deals with things. Without even knowing, he's made her proud and happy to see him like this.''  
  
''Toki-san -''  
  
''The way I acted just a few days ago. The way I said I didn't want to be treated like a child. I've never felt so defensless and useless until that day I met up with that bitch Ming-Ue who killed them all.'' He looked up. ''When I couldn't defeat her. I heard everyone's voice saying of how much of a useless coward I am. I had my chance and I missed it, again.''  
  
The wind blew through the window. Toki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ''That purpose that I've been talking about. Am I ever going to fullfill that purpose I've been talking about all this time. Convincing myself that I was strong enough. That's a joke.''  
  
''Toki-san. Do you know why your mother wanted you to leave her there?''  
  
Toki looked up at Hakkai.  
  
''Because she knew that you had the strength to go on with your life. She believed that you can do so much more because of the strength you have inside of you.'' He looked at him and smiled gently. ''If you weren't as strong as she believed to be - you wouldn't have even made it out of the town when the youkai attacked you. You wouldn't have made it this far. You would have died already.''  
  
Toki continued to listen as Hakkai looked ahead, they hard faint sounds of thunder.  
  
''Besides, your brother. If he knew you were weak, he would have told you by now that you're a burden to us. He wouldn't have complimented you on how useful you are around here.'' He smiled. ''He believes just as much as An- Mei-san believed.''  
  
He looked at Toki and smiled.  
  
''You're stronger than you think, Toki-san. And I think you have the potential to be stronger than you are now. If you'd only stop guarding yourself too much. You don't have to convince yourself that you're strong enough for anything if you already know that you are.''  
  
There was silence between them when Hakkai smiled again and nodded.  
  
''She does not think you're a coward. She's proud of you.''  
  
He looked back at him and smiled back slightly. That smile made him feel better somehow. Was he right? It made a lot of sense he thought. He had made it this far. And maybe that's what An-Mei wanted to see. He felt the heavy feeling go away and yet become heavier at the same time. He shook his head, trying to calm him nerves and he nodded.  
  
''Thank you. I'm sorry if -''  
  
''No need to apologize at all, Toki-san.'' Hakkai said as he shook his head. ''I'm just glad I could make you feel better.''  
  
And without warning, Toki glanced at Hakkai again. A certain warm feeling washed over him and he looked up, seeing Hakkai smile at him again. It seemed to kind to be directed to him, to be for him. But he liked it. His heart started to race, he shook his head as her tried to shrug it off. But he looked at Hakkai again who was looking out ahead.  
  
''Hakkai.'' He called in a gentle and yet stern voice.  
  
Hakkai looked up at him. ''Hai?''  
  
He was surprised as Toki leaned in forward, his lips pressed upon his. Hakkai's green eyes shut tight immediately. As he realized that he had just kissed him. He was uneasy at first, uncomfortable and somehow he felt guilty for this happening, but as the images in his head of the blonde monk started to appear, he heard his words again.  
  
There's nothing I want or need to tell you.  
  
Whatever it was, it's probably my stupidity.  
  
And with that he started to respond to it. Letting Toki pull him closer and deepen the kiss, as it started to rain outside.  
  
And outside the room, the door was slightly left open, there was a crack in the doorway making it enough to see even a little of what was going on. His dark violet eyes saw what was happening and he felt stupid for just standing there watching it happen. He didn't understand. It angered him, frustrated him. But why? He chose to let go of it. He scowled and looked away as soon as he could. He walked away, his footsteps quicker than usual. He didn't want to see anymore, he felt outraged. And he still didn't know why. As he reached his room, he stepped inside and closed the door shut.  
  
And the rain outside became stronger.  
  
~TSUZUKU~ 


	6. Confront

A Twist Of Fate: Part Six: Confront  
  
''It's obvious, you don't believe in god, or buddha.''  
  
''I don't. I don't need to believe in them, when I can believe in myself.''  
  
''You're something else.''  
  
''You're the keeper of the heart sutra, aren't you? Tell me, why don't you believe in god or buddha?''  
  
''I believe in nothing and no one. I trust nothing and no one. I can't worship someone who's powerless to do anything and can only watch after claiming to have so much power in him. I don't believe that these gods offer me the salvation of my soul. Because the only person who can save me. is myself.''  
  
There is a long pause between them, two brothers - by chance, meeting again - as they looked ahead, the bright sun started to shine, the wind blew gently. And they were quiet for a moment.  
  
''It's looks obvious to me to.''  
  
''What does?''  
  
''You don't need to learn anything from me like An-Mei said. You've learned a whole deal by yourself already.''  
  
''Satori.''  
  
''Ii da ro. Call me 'onisan' if you want. I really don't mind anymore.''  
  
Silence.  
  
The vision fades away. He is in a place surrounded by bright light. He looks before him and he sees again the two brothers, sitting behind desks a few steps away from each other. One of them with long blonde hair and those purple eyes as they looked through documents. The other one had long hair himself, kept in a braid, adjusting his glasses as he looked through the files himself. It looked exactly like him that he was too surprised to react to this vision.  
  
The younger one looked as if he were about to fall asleep.  
  
The older one looked up.  
  
''You're sleepy. Go to sleep, I'll cover for you if the old hag comes.''  
  
''No. I'm fine.''  
  
''You've been working on this for the whole time now, you hadn't gotten any sleep.''  
  
''I told you, I can handle this, I'll be alright.''  
  
''Katte ni shiro. I'm just warning you if you fall asleep now, I'm not about to help you get in the bed, ahou.'' ''I didn't ask you to. Just leave me alone.''  
  
''Why do you have to be so stubborn anyway, it gets annoying, Kairo.''  
  
''Because I. don't want to be treated like a child.''  
  
***  
  
Toki awoke, slowly opening his eyes - seeing the sunlight enter the creaks of his window. It looked as if it were still early. Maybe it wasn't even six o' clock since the sunlight was still faint. He looked up and took a deep breath.  
  
Kairo.  
  
That goddess called me Kairo once.  
  
That other one, the older one.  
  
His eyes.  
  
His face.  
  
Just like Satori's.  
  
No, it couldn't have been.  
  
He shook his head and looked towards the window. He was paused for a moment, his eyes slowly widened as he realized something.  
  
He wasn't alone.  
  
He looked over beside him, Hakkai lay there - a blanket over him as he still slept quietly. He looked around him, the place was a true mess. Clothes and books that were knocked off their tables yesterday were on the floor. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, his heart slightly racing. He hadn't known what had come over him, still wondering why he agreed to let this happen. He shook his head and took a deep breath. It doesn't matter now, it happened and it happened. He wasn't really ashamed of it. He was just worried that it wouldn't be fine with Hakkai.  
  
His thoughts were disturbed as he heard and felt him stirring. He looked beside him and saw him opening his eyes and looking around himself. He slowly sat up and as if on cue, realize that he wasn't alone, either. He looked and saw Toki. He smiled gently and nodded, as if he himself weren't surprised it happened - wasn't ashamed of it.  
  
''Ohayou gozaimasu, Toki-san.'' Hakkai said in a soft whisper.  
  
''Aa. Genki da, Hakkai-san?''  
  
''Eh. I think I've had enough sleep. If I don't get up soon, they'll find no breakfast and they'll start to whine.''  
  
''Sou da na.''  
  
Hakkai started to get up and walked to the cabinet a few steps away from him. He opened it and grabbed one of the extra robes, putting it on, he looked up at him and smiled again. After wards, he started to pick up his clothes on the floor, gathering them as he spoke.  
  
''I hope you're feeling better, Toki-san.''  
  
''Yeah, I am. Thanks.''  
  
''I'm going to go back to my room now and get ready there. I'll call everyone when breakfast is ready.'' He bowed and started to walk to the door.  
  
''Hakkai, wait a minute.''  
  
Hakkai stopped and looked back at him.  
  
''Hai?''  
  
He wanted to say that last night really did mean something to him. Or he wanted to ask so many question, like why wasn't he surprised or ashamed even? The weird part of sleeping together was always during the mornings.  
  
Instead he said.  
  
''Thank you.''  
  
Hakkai smiled and nodded. ''Sometimes, that's all people need.'' And that was all that needed to be said when he started to walk out and close the door.  
  
***  
  
The whole morning, after Hakkai called them for breakfast, Toki couldn't help but notice how more irritable his older brother was. The slightest move could get someone a death threat bullet. Two words from Gojyo and Goku and they'd be shot at. The harisen didn't move today, but it seemed as his gun was busier than usual.  
  
Afternoon. He was no better. In the jeep, no one could make a sound without him being on your case. He seemed angrier at everything and hated everything twice today. But that's not what bothered him the most. It seemed like every word he said was heavy, angry, maybe even bitter. He wasn't even talking if he wasn't yelling or threatening someone. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. Not Hakkai, not him.  
  
Did he know that something happened? Was he angry? Why would he be?  
  
Finally, they arrived at the next town. Goku and Gojyo were only too happy to get away from the clutches of the highly moody monk. They had went straight to dinner and then straight to an inn. Gojyo went out of town again of course, Goku stayed in his room as the others baited him again with food.  
  
That night Sanzo stayed in his room, by the window, smoking and looking out. Even he didn't understand why he was so angry. He knew something had happened between Toki and Hakkai. And usually, he wouldn't give a damn. Why would he? It was none of his business anyway who his younger brother sleeps with. It shouldn't interfere with what he was set out to do.  
  
But a stinging feeling came to him every time he remembered. Was it that he regretted his descision of not telling Hakkai on what he needed to know? And that was.  
  
''Sanzo?'' a voice came from behind the door. ''Sanzo. It's me.''  
  
Sanzo didn't reply, he only looked out - the cigarette in his hand.  
  
''May I come in?''  
  
No reply.  
  
Hakkai opened the door quietly and closed it as he stepped in.  
  
''I thought that you weren't feeling better. So I decided to check on you.''  
  
Sanzo still didn't answer. And at that Hakkai felt even more worried. He pulled up the chair by the side of the room and sat down.  
  
''Sanzo, what's wrong?''  
  
Sanzo puffed out a smoke as he put the cigarette on the ashtray, he didn't look at Hakkai.  
  
''Nothing. Leave me alone. Get out.''  
  
He had to do better than that, Hakkai was immune to his rude behavior.  
  
''You looked a little angrier than usual.'' Hakkai continued. ''Something must be wrong with you.''  
  
''I told you, I'm fine. Now get out.''  
  
''Is it because of what happened last night?''  
  
Sanzo looked up and glanced back at him, still not turning his back.  
  
''I said I was sorry if I bothered you about it. Please, don't think about it anymore. It's not important.''  
  
''It has nothing to do what I had to say to you.''  
  
Hakkai looked up and bowed again. ''Sou desu ne.'' he was about to get up. ''Ja, I'll ---''  
  
''I don't even know why I'm upset. I am an idiot.''  
  
''Sanzo - you -''  
  
Hakkai paused and looked at him for a moment, then looked down slightly.  
  
''Sanzo. Toki and I -''  
  
''I know something happened between you two. Don't think I'm stupid.''  
  
Hakkai nodded and looked ahead.  
  
''Not that you would care anyway. I know you better than you bother yourself with this little thing.'' He smiled sadly before turning to him.  
  
''The stupid part is.''  
  
Hakkai looked up as Sanzo hesitated to continue his sentence. He kept waiting.  
  
''The stupid part is, I am upset.''  
  
''But why?'' Hakkai asked, his emerald green eyes looking at Sanzo. ''I thought you didn't care of such stupid things?''  
  
''I thought so, too. I don't understand why this gets me -''  
  
''So what were you trying to say to me?''  
  
Hakkai started to approach Sanzo, who was still turning back. He stopped as he got two steps away from him. He wasn't saying anything.  
  
''What were you trying to say to me?''  
  
''Nothing. I told you. Now get out.'' ''I don't believe you, not anymore.''  
  
''Get out.''  
  
***  
  
In Toki's room, he himself was sitting by the windowsill, looking out and thinking. He tried shrugging it off, but it kept coming back to him.  
  
He could have been ashamed of it.  
  
He could have avoided my gaze this morning.  
  
But he did the exact opposite.  
  
He was kinder to me today than he ever was.  
  
That smile was even more gentle than I could remember it.  
  
And every time I think of him. I couldn't be happier. Everything just seems to fade away from there.  
  
He sighed and took a deep breath. Looking up.  
  
I should have said something to him.  
  
He stared at his hands and looked behind him as his door was closed. He wanted to tell Hakkai so much more than just a thank you. He'd been feeling this all the time and he didn't know.  
  
He started to get up and walk to the door.  
  
***  
  
''It's nothing. I told you, get out.'' His voice was even angrier now.  
  
''Why are you upset, Sanzo?''  
  
Sanzo looked up. Finally turning to him, his brows meeting.  
  
''I told you, I don't.''  
  
''I don't think you're jealous, are you?'' Hakkai said with a sudden smirk on his face. ''I don't think you are. And why would you be when you've had your share of it, too?''  
  
''What the hell are you?-''  
  
''We've slept together before, Sanzo. A couple of times. why are you so upset. It's nothing you've never had, nothing you've never seen. You said so yourself, it doesn't matter, it never will. It doesn't mean anything to you or neither should it to me.''  
  
Even Sanzo was surprised at his tone. He seemed like he wasn't even the one talking anymore. As if sudden anger or bitterness was washing over him, making him say these things. Or maybe it was just that he was fed up. Finally fed up of his waiting, of the rudeness.  
  
''Urusai, Hakkai.'' Sanzo said in a warning tone.  
  
''Sanzo, if it pleases you to kill me then do what you must. I wouldn't care. It wouldn't matter, would it?''  
  
Sanzo had finally had enough of it. He grabbed Hakkai by the wrist and pulled him to him, Hakkai was surprised at the strength of his grip and of his motion. He was looking straight into Sanzo's angry, deep violet eyes. He could feel his breath touch his skin.  
  
''If you don't shut up -''  
  
''I told you. If it pleases you to kill me. Then do what you will. Kill me, it won't matter.''  
  
Sanzo pulled him closer, cutting him off as he pressed his lips on his. Hakkai again was surprised at the roughness that he had. He soon responded and he felt Sanzo pulling him closer, this kiss had turned eager, passionate, hungry. Sanzo pulled away for a moment, still gripping his wrist as he leaned in to whisper.  
  
''What the hell else do you think I was trying to tell you, ahou?''  
  
''S-Sanzo.'' He heard his hard breathing, his warm breath against his skin, closer and closer.  
  
Sanzo pulled him again to kiss him, harder this time, not letting go. Hakkai was starting to give in as he wrapped his arms around him. Sanzo holding him tigher and closer.  
  
They heard something slam against the wall.  
  
They both stopped and looked up, Hakkai was too surprised to draw away. They only looked behind them as they saw the door wide open.  
  
And Toki standing outside it.  
  
''T-Toki-san!'' Hakkai said as he moved away from Sanzo and faced him. ''D- Doushite? ---''  
  
Toki was scowling, his blue eyes suddenly turned cold and a straight glare came from it, directed to Sanzo who only scowled back. Both of them staring at each other, glares that could send people running away. Their expressions stern.  
  
''So this is your little secret is it?'' Toki asked as he stepped in.  
  
''This has nothing to do with you.'' Sanzo told him, still keeping his glare. ''Get out.''  
  
''You don't scare me.'' Toki snapped back as he stepped forward again and looked at him. ''Don't think you can send me away with that glare because two can play that game.''  
  
And as they stared at each other. Hakkai's heart began to race. Something was going to go wrong this way. Something terrible and horribly wrong.  
  
~TSUZUKU~ 


	7. Among the Midst of Chaos

A Twist Of Fate: Part Seven: Among the midst of Chaos  
  
Hakkai stood there between the siblings, looking and watching them intently as they directed glares at each other. He stepped up beside Sanzo and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
''How long were you two keeping this thing?''  
  
''None of your business.'' Sanzo snapped coldly at his younger brother. ''Are you through yet?'' he cocked his gun. ''Or am I gonna have to send you out?''  
  
''If you think you can.'' Toki answered back. He didn't or wasn't intimidated at all with Sanzo's usual air that would normally send a smart person packing if he wanted to save his neck. ''Why are you upset anyway?'' he asked again. ''Hakkai-san's right. You can't be jealous of something you've already had, something you've already seen. You're not bored with him. That's a good thing.''  
  
Toki's voice sounded colder by the moment.  
  
''And you threw it away. And now all of the sudden you're upset because you don't have it?'' he glared at him. ''You're more stupid than I thought you were!''  
  
Gunshots came flying across the room.  
  
***  
  
Goku stepped outside, looking around.  
  
''It's boring in there. and for some reason, I can't sleep.'' He said to himself as he took a deep breath and looked up. ''I feel kind of restless.'' He smiled to himself suddenly walking to the door. ''Maybe Sanzo's still awake. Maybe I can go to him.''  
  
But before he could even go, a foot met up with his face sending him crashing down on the ground. ''I-Ite.'' he looked up to see Gojyo frowning at him. ''itai nani sunda yo, kono ero kappa?!'' he asked as he got up and waved a fist at the redhead.  
  
''You're not going anywhere.'' Gojyo pointed out. ''Sanzo's gonna kill you if you step anywhere near his room.''  
  
''Demo, Nande? I just wanted -''  
  
''He's kind of busy right now.'' Gojyo continued, lighting up a cigarette. He heard the noises from Sanzo's room and he thought it was about high-time it happened. He saw it coming, and Goku would confuse himself if he found out.  
  
''What's he doing?''  
  
''He's reading. And if you come in to make a whole lot of noise, he'll blow your brains out.''  
  
''What are you doing out here anyway?'' Goku asked as he blinked. ''Why aren't you asleep?''  
  
''I couldn't sleep. I felt uneasy.'' Gojyo answered as he looked up. ''For some reason -''  
  
He got cut off as they both felt something. A prescence near by. They looked around.  
  
''Something's here.''  
  
''Aa.''  
  
Both got their weapons ready.  
  
And suddenly a quick flash ran before them. They both backed away, Goku pushed the force back with his bo, it came flying backwards but stopped as it gained control.  
  
They heard a female voice laughing.  
  
''It's -''  
  
''That female kitsune Hakkai was talking about! It can't be anyone else!''  
  
Ming-Ue appeared a few steps away from them.  
  
''Sou desu ne, Sha-san, Goku-san.'' She bowed and smirked. ''Atashi-sama wa - Ming-Ue desu. I'm very pleased to meet you. But this meeting should have to be cut short. Because I'm going to have to finish off someone I know.''  
  
***  
  
Hakkai pulled Sanzo back, holding the gun back. ''Sanzo! Stop it!''  
  
Toki who moved out of the way glared, angrier at him. ''Do you think you can get everyone with that gun?'' he clutched a dagger. ''You're not fooling me, goddamn it. Don't make me have to -''  
  
''I'd like to see you try and hurt me.'' he aimed the gun.  
  
''So, why are you upset when you threw it all away.''  
  
''Don't think you know everything.''  
  
''Nanda?''  
  
''Don't think you know everything around here, Toki. You're about as fresh from the farm, I can smell you from here. Don't talk like you own the goddamn place, because hell, you don't.''  
  
Sanzo paused. ''Why are you upset anyway?''  
  
''Eh?''  
  
''Why the hell should you be upset. Like both of you said. You can't be jealous of something you already have or had. So, why the angry face? Why do you give a damn?''  
  
''Because I never threw it away.''  
  
''Chigau da.'' Sanzo cut him off. ''It's because there was nothing to throw away from the beginning.''  
  
Toki scowled again and looked at him.  
  
''We're about as upset as each other. So no need to waste each other's time with it. There's a reason why you're upset.''  
  
''It's none of your business.''  
  
''Coward.''  
  
''Nandato?''  
  
More gunshots came, Toki ducked them all and aimed his dagger.  
  
''One more bullet from you. And you're going to get it from me.''  
  
''Try me.''  
  
''Stop it! You guys are brothers! There's no need for! -''  
  
''Coward. You're acting all tough and strong and you keep hiding and shutting your thoughts out. Is it because you're afraid you'll lose something? That you'll be less you?''  
  
''That's not me. You're speaking for yourself already.''  
  
Toki frowned. ''That's it.''  
  
***  
  
Goku landed on the ground and winced as he slowly tried to get up. ''Teme. You won't hurt Sanzo or Hakkai or Toki!'' he jumped up and attacked again.  
  
Ming-Ue moved away and laughed as she kicked him back. She looked at him and Gojyo as he manuevered his scythe, Ming-Ue once again jumped up and landed behind Gojyo, kicking him back.  
  
''Masaka.'' Gojyo said as he slowly got up, both he and Goku facing the fox demon. ''We've killed fox demons before. Why can't we get this one?''  
  
Ming-Ue laughed and smirked and looked at them both. ''I'm stronger than you think I am. And I've got a whole lot more strength where that came from.'' She jumped up and aimed her darts towards them. ''Shi-ne!''  
  
Gojyo swiped all the darts away with his scythe and looked up as she jumped on the roof.  
  
''Come back here!'' Goku said as he started to jump her way, Ming-Ue looks at him and jumps up, kicking him across the face as he is still up in the air. He crashes to the ground making a strong impact, almost shaking the ground.  
  
Ming-Ue landed back on the rooftop and turned away. ''It was a pleasure doing business with you. But I've got better things to do. I think this won't be the last time we see each other.'' She jumped off and disappeared.  
  
''Kuso. she's probably after those three, Toki most probably.'' He knelt over. ''Goku! Are you alright?!''  
  
Goku winced as he slowly got up. ''I don't understand. why couldn't we get her? Is she really that strong?''  
  
''It looks like it. Well, we're going to have to stop her, she's headed for Sanzo's room!''  
  
''Wakatta!''  
  
With that they sped off quickly.  
  
***  
  
The three stopped and looked up as they all felt the prescence inside.  
  
''Not another.'' Sanzo whispered finally annoyed. He pointed his gun up and shot twice. ''Come out! I'm getting sick and tired of these games!''  
  
''Ara ra.'' Ming-Ue said as she finally appeared. ''It sounds as if Genjo- san is more annoyed today than the usual.''  
  
''What the hell do you want?'' Sanzo asked as he aimed the gun at her, scowling at her.  
  
''Amida-san? Cho-san?'' she smirked and shook her head. ''It looks like something interesting's been going on. I'm sorry to cut it short but I'm only here for a business call.'' She took out the darts and aimed them towards the three. Sanzo caught it with his fingers as the other two only moved away.  
  
''Hand over the two sutra's now.'' she said sternly.  
  
''Kotowaru.'' Sanzo and Toki's only replies were. They glanced at each other as they said it the same time.  
  
Ming-Ue let out a playful laugh as she shook her head. ''Mochiron yo. Honto ni kyodai da, omae-tachi.''  
  
{You really are brothers, you guys}  
  
''Ii desu ne.'' she continued. She disappeared suddenly, Sanzo turned behind him and was suddenly kicked back. He crashed into the windows, he scowled, aimed his gun and started to shoot - but the moving blur who was Ming-Ue a moment ago kept avoiding it. Toki glared at her as she moved away from each bullet. He tried to attack from behind her, trying to cut through her with his dagger. He was only kicked across the face, crashing into the table by the side of the room.  
  
Hakkai looked up as he directed the blasts towards her, but he was pushed back against the wall, as he hit it - the impact caused it to crack, he winced as he slumped down.  
  
Ming-Ue appeared again and laughed.  
  
''I thought you'd be harder to fight than this.'' She moved away as bullets came energy blasts came her way. She caught Toki's dagger as it headed towards her. ''I'm sick and tired of this!'' she dropped the dagger and watched as the three of them got up. She jumped off and disappeared.  
  
''Is - Is she gone?'' Hakkai asked as he looked around, a bright light still forming around his hand, just in case.  
  
The other two kept quiet as they all looked around. There was nothing for a moment.  
  
But both of them froze as they heard Hakkai cry out.  
  
''Baka-tachi!'' Ming-Ue called as she smirked, Hakkai fell to the ground, a deep and pretty long stab wound behind his back. ''Even I'm too fast for you.'' She said.  
  
"'Teme!'' Sanzo aimed his gun and started to shoot. Ming-Ue only avoided the bullets and looked at them.  
  
''Sanzo!'' Goku called as they busted the door open. The younger boy's eyes widened as they saw Hakkai on the floor wincing.  
  
''H-Hakkai.''  
  
''This stab wound is poisoned.''  
  
She jumped out of the way as the scythe came towards her. She only kicked Goku back as he came charging.  
  
''This poison was really meant for Genjo-san. Since I knew that he was Amida-san's older brother. It might affect him more. But I sensed I was wrong.'' She looked at the two of them. ''Ii kara. If you want the antidote. My real lair is the forest at the end of this town. That's where my group and I really stay. Bring the sutra's with you and hand them over to me. Only then will I give you the cure.''  
  
''Do you think I'm stupid enough to do that?'' Sanzo asked, aiming his gun and shooting.  
  
She moved away and shook her head. ''Genjo-san. Don't waste your bullets. Save them for later. When I finally finish you all off. This is to save Cho- san's life.'' She smirked and turned away. ''I know you can't refuse. I'll meet you tomorrow before sunrise. At exactly an hour after sunrise. And without the antidote, Cho-san will die.'' She laughed and disappeared. ''Remember, tomorrow before sunrise!'' she called, her voice echoing through.  
  
''Teme! Come back here!'' Goku called angrily.  
  
Toki knelt down as Hakkai was wincing, as he lay on the ground. ''Hakkai- san!'' he looked up. ''Help me get him to his room!''  
  
Gojyo carried him over the shoulder. ''We have to hurry. The poison might circulate faster this way.'' He said as he walked off. Goku followed immediately. ''He's running a fever.'' Toki said as they headed for his room. ''Goku, get some towels and some hot water.''  
  
The boy couldn't refuse and wouldn't as he ran off. Gojyo opened the door to his room and lay Hakkai on the bed, removing his shoes and pulling the covers over him. ''Damn it.'' He whispered as he looked up at the two blondes who came in. ''What the hell are we going to do now?''  
  
''What else?'' Sanzo answered, sternly and seriously. ''We get the antidote and we kill her.''  
  
''As if it were that easy.'' Toki said under his breath as he got up.  
  
''Don't tell me you're giving up.'' Sanzo asked as he looked.  
  
''No.'' he walked to the door. ''Of course not.''  
  
And with that he walked off. Gojyo looked at the two of them and shrugged, figuring it was probably none of his business anyway.  
  
Sanzo leaned back and looked at the younger man on the bed, breathing heavily as he winced. He paused for a moment before looking up and out the window. He swore that he was going to get Ming-Ue for what she did. He couldn't lose Hakkai, he didn't want to. And he won't.  
  
*** Again she did this to me.  
  
She lives for torturing me. Aiming for everyone I love and care for.  
  
Hakkai's one of them and she read through me.  
  
She knew it the moment she saw the three of us in that room.  
  
Forget about it. I'll get her back for it.  
  
At the cost of my life, I'll get her back for everyone she ever killed who I loved.  
  
Okasama. Oshisho-sama. Hakkai.  
  
Wait for me, Ming-Ue.  
  
Tomorrow, you'll be on your way to hell.  
  
~TSUZUKU~ 


	8. Do Not Go Gentle Into Thy Deep Night

A Twist Of Fate: Part Eight: Do not Go Gentle Into Thy Deep Night  
  
Sanzo loaded his gun and looked up. It was two hours before sunrise and he hadn't even slept. He couldn't - all night he could hear Hakkai from the next room and he couldn't bear the pain in his voice. He kept coming back to check on him. He would find Toki and Gojyo there. No one would let Hakkai out of their sight.  
  
Finally, it was about time he got ready. He was going to get the antidote and come back an hour before sunrise. He didn't want anyone else with him. He was fine with this. Ming-Ue was after the evil sutra anyway. He'd be back before they knew about it. He didn't really worry of how many youkai exactly stayed with her - all he knew was. He was going to kill them if they get in his way.  
  
He was about to head for the door as he finished loading his gun.  
  
''You're not thinking of going alone, are you?''  
  
He looked behind him and he saw Toki entering through the window.  
  
''What if I am? Are you going to stop me?''  
  
''No. If you wanted to get yourself killed, I wouldn't care. But I have a score to settle with Ming-Ue, too.''  
  
''No. Don't get in my way.''  
  
Sanzo was about to walk out when Toki walked to him hurriedly and shut the door before he could get out, standing before it.  
  
''You're not going anywhere. Not without me.''  
  
''I said get out of my way.''  
  
''You think you're the only one who wants to get your hands on her?!'' Toki interrupted him, his eyes narrowing into angry slits. ''She killed okasama and otousama. Not to mention she killed my master. Don't act like you're the only one who wants to settle with her.'' he paused. ''And now - she's gotten to Hakkai-san as well. She's good. She read right through me.''  
  
Sanzo paused and then scowled, as he opened the door.  
  
''Fine. But don't get in my way and don't slow me down, got that?''  
  
''Shut-up. I don't need you to tell me.'' ***  
  
As they made their way outside, someone stepped before them.  
  
''Oi. Where the hell do you guys think you're going? You're not planning to sneak off without telling are you?''  
  
They both looked up.  
  
''Gojyo.'' Sanzo looked as Gojyo stepped into the light, cigarette in hand.  
  
''That woman beat me and made fun of me. Don't think I'll be happy without settling the score with her.''  
  
Before they could say anything, Goku jumped off the roof.  
  
''Ore mou iku. You can't leave me behind. I'll beat her up for what she did to Hakkai.''  
  
''Who's going to watch over him?''  
  
''I asked a favor from the daughter of the inn-keeper. She said it was fine since she was already awake.'' Gojyo answered with a grin on his face.  
  
Sanzo and Toki both scowled and started to walk off.  
  
''Ii da ro. Katte ni shiro ---'' they both stopped as they said it at the same time. They glanced at each other momentarily before walking off again.  
  
Gojyo smirked and Goku blinked as they walked off.  
  
''And they wonder why people know immediately that they're related.''  
  
***  
  
They finally got to the forest. They all looked around as it was still foggy and the air was still cold.  
  
''Samui.'' Goku said as he frowned slightly and shivered.  
  
''Damn fog. You think they could have picked a better time?'' Gojyo said as he frowned and clutched on his scythe.  
  
The two siblings were not saying anything. When finally, Toki got impatient.  
  
''Ming-Ue! Show yourself now! Let's get this over with!''  
  
There was no answer for a moment. When finally they heard her laugh, they all looked up and saw her standing on a thick three branch, smirking at them.  
  
''I expected two sutra keepers and I get four guests. Looks like what I did got to more people than I thought.''  
  
''Urusai!'' Sanzo called as he aimed his gun. ''Give the goddamned antidote over and save us the time, Kono yarou.''  
  
Ming-Ue smirked and shook her head. ''You must learn to be a little more patient, Genjo-san. You're setting a bad example for your younger brother.''  
  
''Urusai, Shi-ne!'' Toki yelled back angrily, clutching two daggers. One of them was his black dagger, another one was silver. ''Stop wasting time!''  
  
''Ii yo.'' Ming-Ue said as she finally gave in. ''You have to get through them, first.''  
  
Quick blurs started to run past them. They all backed away as more of them kept running past.  
  
''Hayai!'' Goku said as he blocked one claw with his bo.  
  
Gojyo frowned and maneuvered his scythe. Killing at least three. ''Well, we have an hour after sunrise! Make it quick!''  
  
They started to appear in proper form, Goku jumped up and aimed his bo. He had stabbed at least four of them as he kicked them back and they made their way towards him again. Gojyo kept moving his scythe around, the sickle cutting through them like butter. Sanzo kept shooting the demons coming his way as they laughed and attempted to kill him and take the sutra.  
  
Toki stabbed another one as he approached. He was just standing there, not even moving. His blade running through them as they got nearer. He looked up as one jumped off a branch, trying to attack Sanzo from behind. He rushed over and stopped the blade from stabbing through his back. Sanzo whirled around and was surprised as he saw Toki fighting the youkai back.  
  
''I can handle this myself.'' Sanzo said covering up the surprised emotion he felt.  
  
''Baka!'' Toki yelled as he pushed the demon back. ''You could learn to watch your back!'' he avoided the dagger the demon had the first time, but he wasn't so lucky the second time. He felt the blade wound across his side, moving away - he winced as blood started to fall to the ground. He looked up glaring at the smiling demon who's dagger was bloodied with his blood.  
  
''Toki!'' Goku called  
  
''I'm fine! Stop losing concentration!'' Toki called back as he avoided the dagger again, wincing as he did. He heard gunshots as more demons approached them. He looked over to his side and saw three demons heading towards him. He glanced at the one before him, trying to see if there was anyway he could finish them both off.  
  
He heard gunshots and the three approaching him started to fade off. He avoided the blade again and kicked the demon back, stabbing him and then looking up as he disappeared.  
  
''I can handle this myself.'' He told Sanzo who was reloading his gun.  
  
''Then you can at least learn to watch your back.'' Sanzo said, repeating Toki's words, he looked ahead and ignored Toki looking at him.  
  
''Thanks.''  
  
''Thank me later.''  
  
''Sanzo! Toki!'' Gojyo called as he jumped out of the way. ''Finish Ming-Ue and let Goku and I handle these guys! Hurry!''  
  
Toki looked up as Ming-Ue smirked and started to jump off from one branch to another. He immediately ran after her.  
  
''Matte!'' he called angrily.  
  
Sanzo followed along, running up beside his sibling. They watched her as she tried to get away, Sanzo shot through the branch she was standing on, she started to fall on the ground but landed on her feet. She turned to them and sighed.  
  
''You're not going to leave me alone, I see.'' She said, shaking her head.  
  
''Give us the antidote.'' Sanzo scowled as he aimed his gun.  
  
''You can't take it without a price. '' she said. ''Hand over the sutra.''  
  
''Kotowaru.''  
  
''Fine.'' Ming-Ue said shrugging. ''Then we'll have to fight.'' She looked at them, her expression suddenly turned serious. ''But make no mistake, there's no way of getting out of this once alive!''  
  
''Satori.'' Toki called softly.  
  
''Nanda?'' Sanzo asked, not taking his eyes off her.  
  
''Look at the earrings she's wearing.''  
  
They glanced at the silver and black earrings that she wore.  
  
''A limiter?'' Sanzo asked.  
  
''Looks like you've found me out.'' Ming-Ue said as she smirked.  
  
''But you're already in youkai form, how is that possible?''  
  
''This doesn't exactly conceal my appearances. Why would I want to do that.'' She laughed and paused. ''But It does control my strength. Because I save all my energy for the last battle.''  
  
As she took both earrings off, her eyes closed tightly and she gave out a sharp, ear-shattering shriek, as a bright light surrounded her. Sanzo and Toki both covered their ears as her shriek resounded all through out. Finally when the light faded off, they looked at her and saw her smirking at them.  
  
''Now, come and try to kill me.''  
  
Toki clutched his dagger and started to run towards her, he jumped up and aimed his dagger. Ming-Ue only laughed and kicked him back, sending him flying back - crashing on thr ground and sliding back, the dust blinded Sanzo for a moment and he felt her prescence nearby. He started to shoot around him, when his gun was suddenly kicked away from him. And as he looked up, he was punched across the face and kicked back, landing on Toki as he tried to get up.  
  
The dust cleared and they saw Ming-Ue, laughing loudly and maniacally as she stood a few steps before them.  
  
Both of them got up and readied themselves as she smirked and looked at them.  
  
''I must say, I'm having a hell of a time playing with you, two. Too bad this is the last time I ever get to do that.''  
  
''Stop talking and fight!'' Toki said as he attacked her again.  
  
''Yamero, Toki!'' Sanzo called as he clutched his gun again.  
  
But Toki kept attacking - Ming-Ue laughed again and tried to kick him back, he avoided her foot and moved his dagger sideways, she avoided it but got wounded herself. She winced as he jumped back, still clutching his dagger.  
  
''I'm glad you were able to catch up with me.'' she said as she smirked. ''But I'm afraid this is the end of it all.'' She started to run towards him, looking like a blur. Toki got ready.  
  
A quick flash ran by as he shut his eyes tightly. But after a few moments, he opened them again. As he didn't feel anything.  
  
''Nanda? -''  
  
His eyes widened as he saw Sanzo keeping himself up with both his hands, on the ground - it looked like he was cut all over and blood started to flow from the wounds on his skin. He winced and tried to get up.  
  
''Satori!'' Toki called as he knelt down and tried to help him up. ''Why the hell did you do that?!'' he asked, yelling at him almost angrily. ''It's not like you! Why the hell would you do something like that?!''  
  
Sanzo winced and started to get up, still clutching his gun. ''Even I don't understand it - why the hell are you asking me?'' he asked wincing.  
  
She laughed again as she faced them. ''How touching. But I'm afraid, my playtime has come to an end.'' She jumped up and took out her daggers. ''Shi-ne!''  
  
***  
  
''Now, this is what I call interesting.'' Kanzeon said as she smirked and leaned back.  
  
''Kairo-chan looks like he's pretty beat. Then again, so does Konzen.'' Yui- Li continued as she sat by her aunt's side. ''Ne, Kanzeon-sama. do you know what's going to happen?'' she asked as she blinked.  
  
''Even I don't know everything, Yui.'' Kanzeon answered. ''They're going to have to find answers, themselves.''  
  
''Ja. you don't know if they'll be able to travel together?''  
  
''Analyze it, Yui-Li.'' Kanzeon continued as she looked down. ''What do you think is bound to happen? Even though you don't know the outcome. You'll understand it just by looking at it.''  
  
Kanzeon smirked as she leaned back and looked up.  
  
''Just like five-hundred-years ago.''  
  
''Kanzeon-sama.'' Yui-Li looked back down and smiled. ''I know that Kairo and Konzen were the ones who always hung out. When mostly brothers wouldn't get alone.'' she laughed and sighed. ''Then again, they were the only ones up here who spoke each other's language. If Dha-Shi-Zhi-sama could see this now. I don't know what she'd say!''  
  
She laughed and sighed. ''Just like five-hundred years ago.''  
  
***  
  
''Kairo-sama!''  
  
''Doushita? Urusen da yo!''  
  
''You have to come quickly!''  
  
''It's your brother, Konzen-sama!''  
  
''What about him?''  
  
''You must stop him! He. Kenren Taisho and Tenpou Gensui are fighting against Nataku Taishi-sama, if they lose - they'll be sent down no doubt!''  
  
''Konzen, you idiot!''  
  
''Kairo-sama! Wait for us!''  
  
Konzen! Why didn't you call me?!  
  
I don't need to be treated like a child who everyone keeps everything from!  
  
I don't need to be protected!  
  
***  
  
Sanzo landed on the ground as Toki got up, wincing. He himself was wounded all over, he clutched his shoulder and his black dagger as the silver one was cut in half by Ming-Ue's bare hands.  
  
''Hand over the sutra!'' Ming-Ue demanded as she winced due to her own wounds.  
  
Sanzo started to get up, wincing but aiming his gun.  
  
''Kotowaru da!'' he said as he pulled the trigger.  
  
''Ii da! Shi-ne!'' Ming-Ue let out another ear piercing shriek as she attacked. ''This is the last strike! Another force that hits you both and you'll be crushed to pieces!''  
  
''We could die.'' Toki whispered as Ming-Ue still attacked. ''One more hit and we'll be dead.''  
  
''That's why we have to make it count.'' He looked up. ''I'll stop her movement.''  
  
''She'll avoid, it jump off and then kick you back again. If you hit anymore trees, you'll be dead!'' Toki reasoned with him.  
  
''Baka! That's when you come.''  
  
He looked at his older brother. ''When she avoids it. You attack her from behind, understand me?'' he said. ''Make sure you get her.'' he winced and looked up. ''Now go! Before she suspects anything!''  
  
''Satori!''  
  
''GO!''  
  
Toki nodded and jumped off, landing on a tree branch, but Ming-Ue who was angry was no longer paying attention to notice. Sanzo put his hands in prayer position and started to chant. Toki got his dagger ready. Ming-Ue jumped up, aiming her daggers.  
  
''MAKAI TENJOU!!!'' Sanzo's voice echoed through out. Ming-Ue moved back, avoiding the sutra's and laughing as she kept heading towards him, she threw out small granades, scattering them everywhere. Explosions and fires started around them, immediately spreading out. Toki jumped up, aimed his dagger and before Ming-Ue could move back, the dagger sunk through her back, both of them cried out as they landed on the ground.  
  
Ming-Ue winced as she glanced behind him, the dagger sinking deeper and deeper into her.  
  
''The antidote. where is it?'' Toki asked angrily, hurrying it up as the flames were spreading.  
  
''B-Baka.'' Ming-Ue said wincing. ''You can't get it as long as you keep me alive.'' She smirked as she winced. Toki dug the dagger in even deeper. ''Give it over.''  
  
Toki's blue eyes suddenly widened as he felt a sharp blade sink in his stomach, he winced but kept the blade in her and kept Ming-Ue still.  
  
''I-I'm still taking you with me to hell.'' she said as she winced again. ''D-Don't you see? -''  
  
''Toki!'' Sanzo called out as he ran towards them, his eyes slightly wide as he saw the blood flowing out of him.  
  
''I-I am the antidote.'' she cried out painfully. ''You've lived a - brutal life, Amida-san - '' her eyes started to close. ''It's finally ended - '' she cried out and started to vanish as the dagger slid through her. Dust started to rain on him, Toki winced and gathered a whole handful. As Sanzo finally knelt before him, he took his hand and put the dust in.  
  
''T-Take it. That should be enough.'' He said as he winced.  
  
''Toki - Omae.''  
  
''Ii - Ii da! J-Just go! The sun's been up for thirty minutes now - You have a-another thirty. Go! D-Don't let Hakkai die!''  
  
Just then Gojyo and Goku came running to them.  
  
''TOKI!'' Goku called as he saw him on the ground, Gojyo was surprised to see the fires spreading, the whole forest was now on fire.  
  
''Oi. Shikari!'' Gojyo said as he stood before him.  
  
''S-Stop wasting time!'' Toki said as he cried out. ''I'll only slow you down! Go to - Go to Hakkai now! GO ON!''  
  
''Demo - Toki -'' Goku stammered. ''We're friends aren't we?! We can't leave you behind!''  
  
''GO! You IDIOTS!''  
  
Sanzo slowly looked up. Taking out a brown pouch from his pocket, he put the dust in. He threw it at Gojyo who caught it.  
  
''Run to Hakuryu. wait for me there.''  
  
Gojyo paused and then nodded, dragging Goku with him. ''Iku sou Baka saru!''  
  
''But Toki! - TOKI -''  
  
''Ii kara! Hakkai's going to die! Let's hurry!''  
  
Sanzo looked back at Toki who lay on the ground, his younger brother weakly put his bloodied hand on Sanzo's. He looked up at him and smirked.  
  
''I guess I was able to do what - I said my purpose was.''  
  
''Aa.''  
  
''Tell Hakkai-san that I'm sorry - I didn't get to meet him again -''  
  
Sanzo nodded and slowly started to get up.  
  
''Aa.'' He paused. ''Toki. are you..''  
  
''Go and leave me here.'' Toki said breathing heavily and closing his eyes. ''I'll slow you down.''  
  
Sanzo slowly started to walk away when he stopped and looked back at Toki who was still lying there.  
  
''I-If you don't take care of Hakkai. I'm going to kill you.'' he winced and took another deep breath. ''O-Onisan.''  
  
''Aa?'' Sanzo found himself answering.  
  
''I - I really am. happy. that I met you.''  
  
Sanzo paused for a moment and nodded.  
  
''So am I, Toki.'' He said. ''So am I.''  
  
he started to run as the whole forest was now in flames. He stopped and looked back at Toki who was just lying there, his voice weakening as he called out.  
  
''Be strong, Onisan! Stronger than I ever was!''  
  
He was about to turn away and keep running when he looked back. He felt this sharp feeling go through him. He didn't want to leave Toki behind. He had to come. They had just met and he found himself caring. He started to run back when he stopped as a tree, which was burning blocked his way. He looked up and stared at it for a moment. Clenching his fists as he started to run off, leaving the flames, leaving his brother, leaving his past behind within it.  
  
~TSUZUKU~ 


	9. An Ocean Away II

A Twist Of Fate: Part Nine: Epilogue: Only An Ocean Away II  
  
A few days have passed after everything's happened. And everything was back to normal.  
  
It was morning and Sanzo found himself awake even before sunrise. He hated that this had become a habit of his. But he could never go back to sleep. He was outside, standing and watching the dark skies blanket the whole earth with shadows. He took out a cigarette and started to smoke.  
  
He couldn't help but think of his younger brother. It wasn't so many times when he cared. And when he did, they take the person away. It wasn't really fair but there was nothing that he could do. There still was so much he could have done. It wasn't like him to end it there. Or was it? Maybe he was tired.  
  
''Can't sleep anymore?'' Hakkai asked as he stepped up behind Sanzo.  
  
''Ever since that incident, I keep waking up at this hour. I can't stand it.'' He answered.  
  
Hakkai laughed softly and smiled.  
  
''Eh. No wonder you're extra irritable when we go our way.''  
  
Sanzo didn't answer, he only looked up.  
  
''You're still thinking about Toki-san.'' Hakkai asked again as he took Sanzo's hand in his and clutched it tightly yet gently. ''Can't help it.'' Sanzo answered, clutching back and taking his hand, pressing it lightly on his cheek.  
  
''You really did love him, didn't you, Sanzo?''  
  
''I guess he was a part of me I couldn't ignore.''  
  
''I'll take that as a yes.''  
  
''Did you love him?'' Sanzo asked looking at Hakkai still holding his hand.  
  
''Eh?'' Hakkai blinked and then smiled. ''Yes, I suppose I did care for him. And a part of me did love him, because there was a certain strength in him that reminded me of you.'' He paused again and looked up. ''I can't help but wonder and think.''  
  
''Nanda?''  
  
''What exactly did he feel for me? He never really got to tell me anything. I was kind of sad when you came back without him.'' He sighed and looked ahead. ''I wanted to tell him so many things myself.'' He looked at Sanzo. ''Do you think he did love me?''  
  
''I don't know. I'm not really him to decide what he felt. Maybe there was something that he saw. That he loved about you.'' He nodded. ''That time, Ming-Ue was targetting the people he cared for. And she had gotten you because she knew it'd affect him - because he gave a damn.''  
  
Hakkai smiled and nodded. ''And that isn't much people. he kind of reminds me of you sometimes.''  
  
Sanzo smirked and looked ahead.  
  
''Maybe it's his being stubborn.'' Hakkai continued.  
  
''Toki risked everything. he knew as long as you got better, everything would be alright.'' He shook his head. ''I just -'' he stopped himself and took out another cigarette.  
  
''You wish he did come back with you.''  
  
''Aa.''  
  
''It's a stupid question, but what were you thinking when you were about to leave him?''  
  
Sanzo paused and looked up.  
  
I lost something that I thought I never had.  
  
It felt terrible. Something taken away from you. When you've just begun to care.  
  
I wanted to run back and save him.  
  
But it looked like he didn't want to be saved.  
  
Was he satisfied that he'd done his purpose.  
  
Or.  
  
''None of your business.'' Sanzo snapped. Hakkai only laughed and nodded.  
  
''He had a lot of strength in him and he didn't even know it. He kept guarding himself he didn't know just how much.'' He said.  
  
''He kind of sounds like someone I know.'' Hakkai laughed softly as Sanzo glanced at him.  
  
''I think he would have liked to hear you say that.'' Hakkai said as he looked ahead himself. ''He always thought that you were so much stronger than he was. And he envied that of you. He thought that you had made An-Mei- san proud and he hasn't done a thing.''  
  
''Baka da. Of course he has.'' Sanzo whispered.  
  
Be strong, Onisan. Stronger than I ever was.  
  
''That's why I said he wasn't so bad.''  
  
The blonde looked up again at the stars in the sky.  
  
''This couldn't have been the end of him.''  
  
Hakkai smiled at Sanzo and nodded. He knew Sanzo meant something else upon saying that, but it was better not to pry it off him.  
  
''Should we go back inside. I should ask the inn keeper's son if we could use the kitchen.'' He said. ''It's better if I make breakfast this early already.''  
  
''Aa.''  
  
Hakkai smiled gently at Sanzo and leaned over to kiss him softly before they turned to the door and walked back inside.  
  
Be strong, Onisan. Stronger than I ever was.  
  
Toki. You are my younger brother.  
  
And I'm glad that it was you.  
  
***  
  
From a far the inn, someone stood and watched the two young men walked in. He smirked as he blue eyes gazed at them and he turned back and looked ahead.  
  
I think it's better off this way, Satori.  
  
There were some bonds that were meant to stay together.  
  
Which is you, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku.  
  
And there are some which are just better apart.  
  
And that's you and I.  
  
He looked up and started to walk off, the cool morning breeze blowing gently and softly. He looked back behind him and smiled slightly before walking off completely.  
  
He laughed softly and nodded.  
  
Hakkai. I do care for you.  
  
And I'm sorry I was never given the chance to make it clear.  
  
But things are better this way, like I said.  
  
Maybe I'll get to tell you another time.  
  
But I doubt that.  
  
That couldn't have been the end of me.  
  
That would just be giving up.  
  
And as the wind blew, he walked faster. Clutching the brown pouch in his hand.  
  
I think I've spent enough time of my life being angry.  
  
I think it's time I lived for myself.  
  
Satori. Sanzo. Onisan. You're my older brother.  
  
And I'm glad that it IS you.  
  
And the sky was still dark and stars were still twinkling, shadows covered the land as he walked off further and further, not looking back or hesitating to live his life, holding the piece of parchment that could cost him everything, without another word - he went off silently. And from above two goddesses smiled upon this young man's path.  
  
~OWARI~ 


End file.
